Corazón de León
by MacaG26
Summary: A pasado un año desde que el cabezón se fue, Helga comienza la preparatoria y con ella su vida cambiará, ¿Arnold volverá?. Segunda parte del fic "Es difícil decir adiós".
1. Chapter 1

_Hola_ _zopencos, bien_ _dejen que los ponga al tanto del la situación y pongan atención no lo diré dos veces, y no me hagan repetir nada si no quieren conocer a la vieja Betsy ._

Un año a pasado desde que se fue el cabezón.

 _Al_ principio _se comunicaba con_ _nosotros a través de cartas, pero luego de a poco dejo de hacerlo sin que ninguno supiéramos "Porque dejo de hacerlo", ni siquiera Gerald que era su mejor amigo sabia, Puf bien echo cabeza de cepillo nunca puedes hacer nada bien._

 _Así que de a poco todo fue cambiando, la pandilla se fue dividiendo, todos habíamos crecido y cambiado, en especial yo._

 _Pero para que me molesto en explicarles zopencos, pero si quieren saber que paso y no tienen nada más interesante que hacer con sus vidas, bien ahí les va._

 _ **Corazón de León**_

 _ **Capítulo 1: "El comienzo de una nueva etapa".**_

Una hermosa rubia de 15 años iba abriendo sus hermosos zafiros, dando así el comienzo de su nueva vida, de una nueva etapa que estaba por comenzar.

-Hermanita bebé ya es hora, levántate el desayuno esta servido- le gritaba su hermana del otro de la puerta.

La joven se estiro y perezosamente se levantó a tomar una ducha.

Se colocó el hermoso conjunto que le había escogido que consistía, en un pantalón rosa pastel, con una camisa blanca, un suéter verde como el que él sabía usar, y unas zapatillas blancas.

Bajo emocionada las escaleras, encontrándose con todo el clan Pataki reunidos esperandola para desayunar.

La residencia de los Pataki ya no era como antes, la familia era más unida y por lo general se la veía salir de paseo todos juntos los fines se semana, Olga había conocido a un buen chico con un gran corazón Tomás Watson con el cual se había comprometido hace dos meses, ella y Helga ahora se llevaban mejor que nunca, si bien a su hermana menor aún le costaba aceptar sus muestras de afecto ya no le molestaba como antes, es más ahora se podía hasta decir que las disfrutaba, con el tiempo Olga se había convertido no sólo en una hermana mayor de verdad si no también en una gran amiga con la que podía contar siempre.

Bob y Miriam veían crecer con dicha a sus dos pequeñas, cada día aún más atentos a ellas de que jamás les faltara su amor y su cariño. Bob se había vuelto todo un padre de familia echo y derecho, plenamente dedicado a ella y en especial a su hija menor con la que sabía ir a ver las luchas o a partidos de béisbol, disfrutaba mucho esas pequeñas escapadas de ambos.

Helga estaba agradecida de tener a esta gran familia, que si bien no era perfecta se querían unos a otros en su rara forma.

Agradeció el desayuno, su padre le dio un par de dólares por sí se le antojaba algo de la cafetería o algún dulce de alguna máquina, su hermana le entrego su almuerzo un gran sándwich de pastrami como a ella le gustaba, y su madre le acomodaba su fiel moño rosa que ahora lo llevaba atado en una media cola, dejando así lucir su hermosa y larga cabellera rubia que caía en largas ondas hasta su cintura.

Salio de su casa y aspiro el delicioso aire, dibujo una enorme sonrisa y se encaminó hasta la parada del autobús en donde la esperaban sus dos mejores amigas.

-Hola Hel- saludaron al unísono una pequeña preciosa pelinegra con rasgos orientales y una pelirroja alta muy felizmente, a lo cual se miraron y no pudieron evitar dejar salir una risita por lo bajo.

-Hola Phoebs, Hola Lila- sonrió y de igual manera rio por la coincidencia escalofriante de sus amigas.

-Que emoción chicas, nuestro primer día en la preparatoria de Hillwood- dijo Lila dando pequeños saltos de felicidad.

-Tranquila Lila, yo solo espero que nos toque algunas clases juntas- suspiro la rubia.

-Yo igual, pero si no es así nos veremos en el almuerzo Helga- dijo acomodándose las gafas la pequeña oriental.

Las tres jóvenes subieron al autobús, todos los chicos como era de esperarse siempre se quedaban viendo a las tres chicas, en especial a Helga, quien después de haber pasado por las manos de Rhonda se había convertido en una de las jóvenes más hermosas y en un gran partido, pues a medida de que el tiempo pasaba la chica se iba desarrollando.

Pero era más que imposible poder obtener una cita con ella.

Si bien Helga G. Pataki ya no era conocida como "El terror Pataki" aún muchos la respetaban por temor a conocer a la vieja Betsy y los cinco vengadores, luego de que Arnold se había ido ella cambio, era mucho más amable, alegre, y rara vez amenazaba a alguien.

Las tres chicas se sentaron, Phoebe con lila y Helga sola semi acostada en el asiento hablando con sus amigas, ya que ellas se subían en la última parada podía sentarse como quisiera, o eso pensó ella, el autobús dio una última parada para recoger a un nuevo alumno.

Un chico alto, pelinegro, tez blanca pálida, ojos azules y con gafas cuadradas se subió, a simple vista se podía ver que era un chico al cual apreciaba la soledad.

-Disculpa, ¿Puedo sentarme?- le dijo el pelinegro al llegar a aquel asiento en donde se encontraba la rubia desparramada.

Ella bufó por lo bajo y se acomodó, dejando permitir sentarse al chico, lo cual sorprendió a varios incluso a sus amigas porque no le dijo nada solo lo vio.

-Gracias- le agradeció el chico.

-Si, como sea, era el ultimo-.

Ella lo veía por el rabillo del ojo, algo en ese chico le causaba una rara sensación, su piel era tan blanca como la nieve y estaba leyendo algo que no pudo llegar a visualizar que era porque el la miro y se giró rápidamente hacia la ventana.

Llegaron a la preparatoria y luego del discurso de bienvenida a los alumnos del primer año y los buenos deseos para los del último, las tres jóvenes se reunieron para ver si compartían alguna clase.

La única clase que compartían las tres juntas eran gimnasia y biología, Helga compartía matemáticas con Phoebe y Historia con Lila, para su suerte la primera clase del día era biología así que no necesitaban separarse por el momento.

Pero al ingresar al salón se encontraron con aquel chico pelinegro en el único lugar libre y para la mala suerte de la rubia había perdido contra Lila para que Phoebe fuera su compañera en esta clase -Maldita Lila- susurro por lo bajo al ver la sonrisa divertida que tenía la pelirroja.

-Disculpa, ¿Puedo sentarme?-.

-Como sea, es el ultimo que queda- la imito el recordando la escena del autobús.

La rubia se sentó resignada al lado del chico que le sonrió frívolamente.

-Eres extraño, pero que quede algo claro, tu no me agradas y yo a ti tampoco, así que hagamos esto lo más simple posible-.

-No me conoces, y yo a ti tampoco asi que te recomiendo que no juzgues un libro por su portada, pero en algo concuerdo contigo hagamoslo simple-.

-Vaya chico listo, tienes razón no te conozco pero tampoco estoy interesada en hacer amigos-.

-Nadie dijo que quería ser tu amigo-.

-Bien- concluyó la rubia enojada y presto atención a la clase que había comenzado.

La clase paso aburrida, unos que otros intercambios de miradas disimuladas entre ambos jóvenes de vez en cuando, el timbre sonó y todos se levantaban dispuestos a retirarse.

-Bien alumnos, antes de que se retiren quiero decirles algo, mañana los quiero sentado de la misma forma porque así trabajaremos hasta fin de año, así que espero que se lleven bien entre ustedes ya pueden irse- les anuncio el profesor.

Lo cual no hizo nada feliz a cierta chica que ahora en mas tendría que soportar al chico misterioso.

-Creo que por el bien de ambos nos vamos a tener que llevar bien- la miro -Mi nombre es Ethan Smith- le estiro la mano.

-Helga G. Pataki- dijo tomando su mano, se estremeció al hacerlo y no entendió por que pero el se separó de inmediato al ver la reacción de ella, tomo sus cosas y se fue.

Lila y Phoebe se acercaban a Helga quien aún miraba su mano.

-Ese chico es raro- susurro.

-Vamos chicas, tengo hambre- dijo Lila.

En la cafetería todo era normal, lo típico, cada grupo con su mesa, pero era un lindo día así que decidieron ir a las mesas de afuera y de nuevo estaba el ahí sentado en la sombra de un árbol alejados de todos mientras leía su libro y comía una manzana.

La joven rubia se lo quedó mirando, el sintió la penetrante mirada de aquella chica y levantó la vista, le sonrió pero ella solo frunció el ceño y desvío la vista.

Mientras sus amigas hablaban animadamente, ella solo comía su sándwich mientras se preguntaba "Que era lo que encontraba tan raro en ese chico", sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el timbre, así que las tres amigas se despidieron hasta la salida por hoy ya no compartían ninguna clase, pero al parecer con aquel chico pelinegro compartía todas, pues en cada una se lo encontraba.

Helga iba caminando distraída por los pasillos, cuando tropezó con un chico rubio que le sonreía.

 _ **Hola Chicos.**_

 ** _Bueno, acá me tienen de nuevo para molestarlos con mis escritos._**

 ** _Corazón de León es la continuación de Es difícil decir Adiós._**

 ** _Espero que les guste, más adelante les explicaré el nombre del fic jeje._**

 ** _Mil gracias a todas las hermosas personas que me acompañaron en mi primer fic en serio me hicieron muy feliz y espero que en este también me acompañen._**

 ** _Saludos y que tengan un hermoso Fin de semana._**

 ** _Maca *-*/_**


	2. Un viejo amigo

_**Capítulo 2: "Un viejo amigo".**_

Helga se había tropezado con un chico rubio que le sonreía, se le hacía conocido pero no sabia de donde.

-Hola Helga- sonrió.

-¿Te conozco?- lo miro entre confundida y sorprendida.

Se rió un poco -Sabia que había cambiado pero tampoco como para que no me reconozcas-.

Ella lo veía aún más confundida todavía.

-Tal vez esto te de una pista- se posicionó detrás de ella y empezó a jadear.

La rubia abrió los ojos y se dio vuelta -Brainy- sonrió y abrazo al chico.

El también la abrazo -También me alegra verte Helga- dijo sonriendo.

La joven se separó algo apenada, no era impulsiva a demostrar afecto, pero le alegro mucho volverlo a ver. No solo Arnold se había marchado de la cuidad ese año, la madre de Brainy se había casado de nuevo y ellos se habían ido a vivir a Londres.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que te habías ido para siempre- le pregunto curiosa.

-Esa era la idea, pero digamos que Londres no es para mi-.

-¿O sea que volvieron?-.

-No del todo, solo yo.. Y bueno mi hermanastro que instó en acompañarme-.

-Genial, espera que las chicas te vean, Lila se volverá loca- rodó los ojos.

-Veo que no solo yo he cambiado, la vieja Helga me hubiera golpeado por tropezarme con ella- le guiñó un ojo.

-Ah.. eso, emm.. si se puede decir que he cambiado un poco, pero aun sigo siendo la gran Helga G. Pataki, que no se te olvide nunca eh- lo amenazó con el puño pero con una sonrisa divertida.

-Jamas podría olvidarme- le sonrió de igual manera.

-Aquí estas, llevo buscándote por todo el colegio- le dijo aquel chico raro al rubio.

-Lo siento Ethan, me encontré con..- pero no terminó porque fue interrumpido por el chico.

-Veo que ya conociste a la señorita Pataki- le dijo mirando a la joven.

-Oye Brainy, ¿De donde conoces al raro?-.

El joven no pudo evitar reír, mientras el pelinegro fulminaba con la mirada a la rubia.

-Helga, el es Ethan Smith, mi hermanastro pero veo que no necesito decirte quien es ella- le sonrió.

-No, ya nos conocimos- se limitó a responder el joven.

-¿Este estirado es tu hermanastro?, te compadezco amigo- lo miro de la misma forma en que el chico la estaba mirando.

Ethan vio al rubio -¿Ya te inscribiste?- el asintió -Bien, vamos a casa estoy cansado-. Los papeles de Brainy habían tardado más en llegar que los de Ethan, por lo cual apenas había podido inscribirse.

-Nos vemos Helga, un gusto haberte visto- le tomo la mano y se la beso.

Helga estaba levemente sonrojada -Nos vemos Brainy, adiós estirado-le dijo al hermanastro de este.

La joven seguía viendo a aquel par y no podía creer que eran familia, sus amigas quienes venían caminando y habían visto que la rubia se despedía de aquellos dos jóvenes querían saber quien eran.

-¿Quién era ese?- pregunto Lila, haciendo sobresaltar a su amiga que seguía concentrada viendo a los chicos.

-Demonios Lila, casi me matas- le dijo enojada, pero la pelirroja solo rodó los ojos.

-Hel, ¿Quienes eran?- le pregunto calmada la oriental para evitar que se armara una guerra entre las dos chicas.

-El estirado es Ethan Smith y el otro Brainy- sonrio.

-¿Brainy?- la pelirroja abrió los ojos al igual que la pelinegra, jamás hubieran imaginado que ese chico era su ex compañero.

Brainy había cambiado mucho, era alto y se podía ver que ahora era un chico bastante atlético, su tez era tan blanca y pálida como la de su hermanastro y hacían resaltar sus hermosos ojos azules a través de sus gafas cuadradas.

Helga pudo ver como los ojos de su pecosa amiga se iluminaban, entendía lo que esa mirada significaba, ella la conocía muy bien.

Las clases habían concluido así que se retiraron a sus hogares.

Helga miraba el techo de si habitación jugando con una pelota de béisbol, desde que la pandilla se había separado hacia tiempo ya, nadie había vuelto a jugar en el campo Gerald. Viejos recuerdos empezaron a invadir sus recuerdos haciendo que sus ojos se humedecieran los cuales se posaron en un sobre que estaba en su mesa de luz, era la última carta que había recibido de Arnold, se sentó la tomo y la guardo en el cajón junto con las demás.

Decidió que era mejor salir a tomar aire.

-Mamá saldré un rato-.

-Esta bien cariño, no vengas tarde que pronto cenaremos- le grito Miriam desde la cocina.

Decidió ir a su lugar favorito, en donde podía pasar horas y horas bajo ese gran árbol soñando despierta con su presencia, cuanto deseaba que el volviera, o al menos saber algo de él.

Y ahí estaba, admirando el árbol, aquel gran árbol en donde su amado había tallado sus iniciales, su árbol, en donde podía encontrar paz siempre que la necesitara.

-Lo extrañas, ¿Verdad?- ella se dio vuelta y se sorprendió de verlo.

-Si, creo que tu también lo extrañas-.

El asintió -Era mi mejor amigo, aun no entiendo como nos dejó así-.

-Ni yo- dijo ella cabizbaja.

-¿Crees que algún día vuelva?- le pregunto el.

-No lo creo, deberíamos de seguir adelante con nuestras vidas-.

-¿Podrás? Porque tú más que nadie estas sufriendo por su ausencia-.

-Lo sé, pero el desapareció y siguió con la suya- lo miro y camino -Es mejor que también hagamos lo mismo Gerald-.

El moreno veía como la rubia se alejaba y guió su vista hasta el gran árbol -Arnold, viejo si que le rompiste el corazón- negó lentamente su cabeza y siguió su camino.

Ethan y Brainy venían de comprar unos libros para leer en sus tiempos libres, ambos eran amantes de la lectura y por lo general se la pasaban leyendo, cuando el rubio vio a su amiga cabizbaja caminando como si no tuviera alma, con el corazón en la mano o bueno el resto de este. La vio preocupado y luego vio al chico que solo se limitó a hacerle una seña con la cabeza para que fuera con ella, este le sonrió y corrió para alcanzarla.

-¡Helga!- le grito, pero era inútil, la chica parecía un alma en pena -¡Helga cuidado!- corrió tan rápido como pudo y empujó a la rubian antes de que el auto la chocara.

Ella lo veía algo aturdida y confundida, pues estaba encima del chico quien había amortiguado su caída -Brainy... ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto saliendo de su trance, afortunadamente ambos lo estaban y el solo tenía algunos raspones y un poco de dolor por la caída.

-Estoy bien, descuida, pero tienes que ver la calle antes de cruzar- le sonrió.

De inmediato se paró y lo ayudo a que también se parara -Lo siento-.

-Descuida no es nada, lo importante es que estamos bien- la miro aun preocupado -Ven te invito un mantecado-.

-Gracias, pero no tengo ganas-.

-Vamos Hel, yo invito- le guiñó un ojo lo cual hizo que se sonrojara un poco.

-Esta bien, solo porque tu invitas-.

Pasaron un lindo rato juntos mientras tomaban sus mantecados y hablaban de viejos tiempos, Helga también le contó lo que paso con Arnold mientras la acompañaba hasta su casa.

-Vaya si que me perdí de varias cosas, pero no creo que sea necesario que debas olvidarlo, de seguro tiene un buen motivo por haber desaparecido así- la alentó.

-No lo se Brainy, pero en fin perdón por aburrirte con mis historia, gracias por todo-.

-No me aburres, para eso están los amigos y me gusto hablar contigo-.

Ella sonrió -La próxima invito yo y tu hablas- se rió.

-Es un trato- extendió la mano y ella también para apretarla y sellarlo -Hasta mañana Helga- le dijo al soltarse y sin esperar respuesta de ella empezó a caminar.

-Hasta mañana Brainy- le grito.

El joven rubio sonrió, sabia que había echo un gran progreso con ella y esta feliz de ello.

 **Hola chicos.**

 **Aquí nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste y se que todos esperaban que fuese Arnold, hice una pequeña trampa ahí jeje.**

 **Serenitymoon20: Que alegría es volver a leer tus comentarios nuevamente, me alegra de que el inicio te haya gustado y espero que te siga gustando, que lindo también que vuelvas a ser la primera en escribirme jeje, y no, Arnold no iba a volver en el primer capítulo hay que ver so vuelve en realidad ;) jeje.**

 **Eli-mont: Jaja, yo te avise, vos me ignoras que es diferente :'( mala madre xD ok no jaja. Yo te dije no soy tan predecible jajaja aunque ya sabes quien es ahora xD.**

 **Kaialina: Muchas gracias, me alegra volver a leer tus comentarios, espero que te guste la historia y no dejes de escribir me encanta saber sus opiniones.**

 **Bien, que tengan una hermosa noche de sábado y un hermoso Domingo.**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Saludos *-*/**


	3. Conociendo al chico raro

**_Capítulo 3: "Conociendo al chico raro"._**

 _Habían pasado dos semanas desde que habían comenzado la preparatoria, y a pesar de que Helga estaba rodeada de Buenos amigos empezaba a sentir la ausencia de cierto cabeza de balón._

 _Era Martes, su día de la semana favorito porque gran parte de este tenía Literatura, su materia favorita en donde podía relajarse y ser ella misma._

 _Al entrar se encontró con Ethan, el joven estaba sentado leyendo un libro, la chica rodo los ojos fastidiada, aun no sabía porque pero algo en ese chico no le caía bien._

 _-Tomen asientos alumnos- anuncio la profesora al entrar -Bien, esta semana harán un ensayo en parejas, al final de la clase las anunciaré, el ensayo puede ser de cualquier libro que ustedes quieran-._

 _-Genial, tendré que trabajar con alguno de estos tarados- bufó por lo bajo Helga._

 _La clase paso normal, pero en un momento mientras estaba concentrada en su lectura la imagen de aquel chico rubio volvió a invadir su mente._

 _-Bien chicos, ahora anunciaré las parejas- una por una fue nombradolas, hasta llegar al turno de Helga -Y por último Pataki y Smith-._

 _La rubia rápidamente salio de su trance al escuchar su apellido junto con el de aquel chico raro -¿Yo y el?- grito._

 _-¿Algún problema señorita Pataki?, si no le gusta puede reprobar la materia-._

 _-No, ningún problema profesora- dijo de mala gana._

 _Al terminar la clase Helga agarro a Ethan del brazo, el joven vio su mano y la vio a ella con una mirada fulminante, pero no lo soltó._

 _-Que quede claro niño raro, solo vamos a hacer el proyecto y nada más-._

 _-No veo para que más, cuando quieras nos ponemos de acuerdo, entre más rápido terminemos mejor-._

 _-Bien chico listo, al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo, te espero a la salida en la biblioteca para elegir el libro-._

 _-Claro, ya puedes soltarme-._

 _Helga lo soltó bruscamente, pero para los ojos del pelinegro no paso desapercibido el leve sonrojo que había causado en la joven y sonrío divertido._

 _-¿Que tanto me miras? ¿Tengo monos en la cara o que?- gruñó la rubia._

 _El solo sonrío y se encaminó a la siguiente clase._

 _-Estúpido niño raro- dijo dirigiéndose a su próxima clase._

 _En el almuerzo Brainy y su hermano comían mientras que el segundo no se despegaba de su libro._

 _-Ethan- lo llamo el rubio._

 _-¿Ummm?..-_

 _-¿Qué onda entre vos y Helga?- lo miro travieso._

 _El joven casi se ahoga con el pedazo de manzana que masticaba, empezó a toser y su hermano se echó a reír._

 _-Vaya, nunca te había visto tan nervioso hermano- se burló._

 _-No se de que diablos hablas- dijo al recobrar el aliento._

 _-Vamos, los vi afuera del salón de literatura muy agarrados-._

 _-Brainy la chica por poco y no me golpea y vos ya andas imaginando cosas-._

 _-Ay hermano, Helga demuestra así el cariño aunque no lo creas-._

 _-Puf, y el raro soy yo según ella-._

 _-Tranquilo, pero aun no me has respondido mi pregunta- entre cerro los ojos y le sonrió._

 _-Estas loco, eso respondo- cerro su libro y se paró molesto -Esa niña esta loca, oíste bien ¡LOCA!- y se retiró molesto._

 _El rubio miraba al pelinegro alejarse y negaba la cabeza -Ay hermano, esa loca te gusta a mi no me lo puedes negar-._

 _A la salida el joven esperaba que su compañera llegara, ya habían pasado algunos minutas y nada._

 _-Al fin llegas- dijo enfadado._

 _-Si, si, como sea, acabemos con esto de una vez- dijo entrando a la biblioteca._

 _Ambos buscaron libros y pelearon por el que le gustaba a cada uno, tanto que no eligieron ninguno._

 _-Genial, vamos a reprobar- dijo desplazándose en una de las sillas._

 _-Tranquila, yo no repruebo... Hagamos Romeo y Julieta, es un clásico- propuso el joven pero creyó que no fue buena idea al ver como la rubia se ponía pálida -Oye, ¿Estas bien?- le toco el hombro lo que la hizo reaccionar._

 _-Lo siento, debo irme ya es tarde- dijo casi huyendo de ahí._

 _-Espera, ¿Qué hay del libro?- la detuvo sosteniéndola del brazo._

 _-Escoge el que quieras, me da igual- se soltó del amarre del chico y salió corriendo. -Niña loca- suspiro y vio el libro que tenía en sus manos, le gustaba aquella historia de amor._

 _-Maldito idiota, de entre tantos libros en la biblioteca tuvo que elegir ese mismo- dijo al detenerse y recordar la obra de teatro en la que ella fue Julieta y su gran amor, su romeo._

 _Vio que inconscientemente había corrido hasta aquel lugar, y estaba parada frente a ese árbol -Maldito cabeza de balón- susurro entre lágrimas que empezaban a salir, empezó a darle puñetazos al tronco -Tenías que irte y dejarme- seguía golpeándolo -Te odio- se desplomó en el piso y siguió llorando mientras sus nudillos sangraban._

 _-¿Helga?-._

 _-¿Qué haces aquí idiota?- dijo al levantar la cara y ver al chico pelinegro._

 _-Yo vivo al frente, ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto al percatarse de que la joven estaba sangrando._

 _-Si, estoy bien- se secó las lágrimas y trato de ponerse de pie, el trato de ayudarla pero no la dejo._

 _-Estas sangrando, ven puedes curarte en mi casa-._

 _-Estoy bien dije- gruñó._

 _-Se lo que dijiste, pero estas sangrando y no dejare que sigas así hasta tu casa, así que vamos o te llevo a la fuerza-._

 _-¿Quien te crees que eres idiota?-._

 _-Bien, será por las malas- el joven tomo por la cintura a la rubia y la cargo._

 _-¿Qué haces tarado? ¡Bájame!- gritaba la joven que le proporcionaba patadas y puñetazos para que la bajara._

 _-Te bajare cuando lleguemos, golpea todo lo que quieras- aunque debía admitir que para tener los nudillos lastimados la joven golpeaba bastante fuerte._

 _La rubia se resigno al ver que no la bajaría y porque había dejado la playera blanca del joven manchada con su sangre._

 _-Bien, llegamos- la bajo sin cuidado alguno._

 _-¡Oye!- grito por casi caerse._

 _-Dijiste que te bajara y eso hice, iré por el botiquín... No, te muevas- fue hasta el baño por el botiquín de primeros auxilios que su madre les había preparado -Vaya que esa niña loca pega fuerte- aprovecho para cambiarse de playera y pudo ver gracias al espejo que tenía pequeños hematomas por los puñetazos de la rubia -Esto me saco por ser bueno- gruñó mientras volvía a la sala donde estaba Helga._

 _La joven se había quedado en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado el joven, se sentía extraña al estar en esa casa -¿Y Brainy?- pregunto al ver que el chico volvía._

 _-En clase de piano- saco unas vendas -Sientate así te puedo curar- le indicó que se sentara en un sofá que estaba cerca._

 _-No sabía que tocaba el piano-._

 _-Nadie lo sabe, hace poco empezó a tomar clases- coloco un poco de líquido para desinfectar las heridas._

 _-¡Auch, eso dolió!-._

 _-Ya no seas quejosa, quien te manda a que golpees así al árbol-._

 _-Tú no sabes nada- lo miro enojada, el solo rodó los ojos y siguió limpiando sus heridas -¿Tú sabes tocar algún instrumento?- le pregunto al sentirse incomoda con el silencio que había._

 _-Piano, guitarra, violín, flauta y saxofón- dijo con tono natural como si no fuese gran cosa, la rubia quedo cautivada con todos los instrumentos que el joven sabia tocar._

 _-Vaya chico listo, sabes tocar muchos instrumentos-._

 _-Mi madre amaba la música y desde los cinco años empecé a aprender-._

 _-Debe de estar orgullosa-._

 _-Lo estuvo siempre- dijo con un tono triste en su voz._

 _-¿Estuvo?.. ¿Ya no lo está?- pregunto algo confundida._

 _-Falleció hace unos años atrás, cuando yo tenía ocho- dijo cabizbajo._

 _-Lo siento mucho, yo no quería..-._

 _-Esta bien Helga, no te preocupes- le sonrió a medias -Ya, listo- le vendo ambas manos -Ves que no era para tanto- sonrió divertido._

 _-Gracias- susurro levemente pero el pudo oírla y vio como la joven se volvía a sonrojar apenada._

 _-¿Quieres tomar algo?-._

 _-Claro, ¿Que tienes?-._

 _-Mi madre es amante de los té, y nos envió algunos esta semana, te invito uno-._

 _-¿Tu madre?- ahora si que estaba confundida._

 _El dio una carcajada divertido -Se que es complicado, pero considero a la madre de Brainy como mi mamá también y a él como a mi hermano, no mi hermanastro-._

 _-Eso es muy bueno, se que el te debe de considerar de la misma manera- le sonrió._

 _-Si, así lo hace, bien vamos a la cocina- caminaron por un pasillo hasta llegar a una hermosa cocina en donde ambos tomaron un rico té verde._

 _-Te gusta leer mucho- le dijo admirando una pila de libros que había en una esquina de la mesa._

 _-Eso no es nada, deberías de ver el librero que tenemos en nuestro cuarto- se rió -¿A ti te gusta leer?-._

 _-Si, la clase de literatura es mi favorita-._

 _-La mía igual- la miro y no pudo evitar perderse en aquellos hermosos ojos azules._

 _-¿Estas bien?.. ¿Ethan?- sacudía las manos en su cara._

 _-Si, estoy bien- dijo saliendo de su trance._

 _-Creo que debo irme, ya es tarde- se paró._

 _-Si, te acompaño- dijo emitandola._

 _-Esta bien, ya hiciste mucho por mi-._

 _-Insisto-._

 _-Okay, solo porque estas de suerte y estoy de buen humor- le sonrió pero de inmediato frunció el ceño._

 _Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta la casa de la rubia._

 _-Bien, aquí es- dijo llegando a la casa azul._

 _-Entregada sana y salva, bueno no tan sana pero si a salva- bromeo._

 _-Eres un tonto, gracias por acompañarme y por todo- le agradeció._

 _-No hay de que.. Te veré mañana en clases-saludo antes de retirarse._

 _-Espera, no elegimos el libro- le dijo al recordar que se había ido antes de hacerlo._

 _-Crei que habíamos elegido Romeo y Julieta-._

 _-Podemos elegir otro mejor- desvío la vista, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir al recordar el pasado._

 _El se percató de aquello -Claro, has una lista y yo también y elegiremos uno antes de entrar a clases-_

 _-Bien, hasta mañana chico raro- dijo subiendo los escalones de su pórtico._

 _-Hasta mañana Helga- sonrió mientras se alejaba._

 _Al entrar se encontró con un Big Bob bastante molesto, hacia horas que había salido y aun no sabían nada de ella._

 _-¿Donde rayos te habías.. - pero no termino de hablar cuando sus ojos visualizaron las manos de su hija -¿Qué te sucedió?- en su tono se podía notar la preocupación y el terror al ver a su pequeña lastimada._

 _-No es nada, solo fue un accidente.. Estoy cansada papá- se escuso estirando de brazos._

 _-Bien jovencita, pero hablaremos de esto luego, no pienses que te has librado tan facil- dijo algo molesto._

 _-Si, como sea, me iré a dormir- subía las escaleras perezosamente mientras Bob la miraba preocupado, el sabía porque su hija estaba así y temía que las cosas empeoraran._

 _Helga llego a su cuarto y se tiro en su cama mirando el techo mientras las lágrimas volvían a hacerse presente._

 _Ethan iba entrando a su casa cuando su hermano lo tomo y lo examinó de arriba abajo._

 _-Brainy, ¿Qué diablos te pasa?- le pregunto algo confundido._

 _-No estas lastimado- lo miro sorprendido._

 _-No, ya dejame-._

 _-¿De quien es la sangre de esas gasas? Le señalo el desorden que había dejado tras haber curado a la rubia._

 _-Ah, de Helga- dijo sin cuidado._

 _-¿Helga?.. ¿Qué le sucedió?.. ¿Esta bien?- preguntaba preocupado._

 _-Tranquilo, si esta bien.. La niña loca esa andaba golpeando un árbol y se lastimó las manos, y yo la cure eso es todo- se encogió de hombros mientras caminaba hacia su habitación seguido por el rubio._

 _-Ah, con que la curaste- lo miro picaranente a lo que recibió una mirada de reproche de parte del pelinegro._

 _-No empieces-._

 _-Te gusta hermano, es obvio- se burló._

 _-No digas locuras y si fuese así tampoco haría nada, solo lo hice porque la chica estaba sangrando-._

 _-Ethan no siempre tienes que ser frío con los demás- conocía bien a su hermano y sabía que por más que le gustara una chica siempre se alejaba de ellas._

 _-Brainy sabes como soy, además si me llegara a gustar jamás te haría eso- el sabía perfecto cuanto había amado el rubio a aquella chica._

 _El rubio se rió -Si es por mi no tienes nada de que preocuparte, Helga ya es etapa superada, ahora tengo a alguien más en vista- sonrió al recordar aquella chica de la que hablaba._

 _Lo miro sorprendido pensando en cual podía ser -¿Hablas de la loca pelirroja alegre?- recordando como su hermano se quedaba admirandola cuando pasaba cerca de ellos._

 _-Sabes, debes de dejar de decirle a todas locas- le regaño._

 _-Alguien está enamorado- le lanzo la almohada en la cara._

 _-Tal vez, pero no soy el único- le devolvió el almohadazo -Vamos a cenar- se dirigió hasta la cocina dejando solo al pelinegro._

 _-Helga- susurro con una sonrisa inconsciente._

 ** _Hola chicos._**

 ** _Mil disculpas por la tardanza, anduve haciendo cosas para el cumple de mi primito y tuve una semana muy agotadora jeje._**

 ** _Pero ya, me puse a actualizar mis historias, disculpas y espero que les guste._**

 ** _Elisa20da: Que alegría volver a leer tus review, que lindo que hayas aparecido, ya pensada que me habías abandonado jeje._**

 ** _Y como siempre vas un paso adelante sabianedo más o menos el paso de la historia je, adoro que sepas lo que puede pasar, pero me frustra mucho también casi no poder sorprenderte xD jeje._**

 ** _Y no, Arnold no va a volver en mucho tiempo y si es que vuelve, ¿Vos que decís? Jeje._**

 ** _Mira que el muy desapareció y lo que paso con el cabezón se sabrá, pero no por el momento aún._**

 ** _Gracia por volver a escribir, saludos y que tengas Un Hermoso fin de semana._**

 ** _Elimont: Es un buen amigo Brainy, no puedo sabes que soy mala jaja y al fin ya esta reparada Wiii jeje._**

 ** _Serenitymoon20: Era muy pronto para que el apareciera y si es que lo hace Muajaja ok ya je._**

 ** _Ahora sabes que solo son buenos amigos, u a muy linda amistad y eso._**

 ** _Y si tuvo que ir de cabezón lamentablemente._**

 ** _Awwww, mil gracias por esas bellas palabras, me alegra muchísimo que vayas a leerla hasta el final jeje me vas a tener que aguantar mucho porque falta bastante que para que esto termine, apenas comienza y no sabes todo lo que pasara._**

 ** _Espero que no hayas golpeado a nadie, mil disculpas pero apenas me ando poniendo a completar mis capítulos jeje._**

 ** _Que tengas una hermosa semana, ah y ya ando escribiendo un nuevo capítulo de "Los terrores Pataki" leí tu comentario así que me puse a escribirlo jeje._**

 ** _Saludos._**

 ** _Anjiluz: Que bueno que lo has leído, me alegro mucho, es bueno volver a leerte._**

 ** _Perdón es que quería dar suspenso jeje y ya veremos porque es que el loco del cabezón ha desaparecido._**

 ** _Que tengas una hermosa semana._**

 ** _Saludos._**

 ** _Dicho todo esto me retiro gente, después los vuelvo a molestar en estos días._**

 ** _Saludos y que tengan un hermoso fin de semana._**

 ** _*-*/_**


	4. Nuevos Sentimientos

_**Capítulo 4: "Nuevos sentimientos".**_

Ethan y Helga pudieron encontrar un buen libro para su ensayo, Hamlet de Williams Shakespeare y como era de esperarse sacaron una excelente A por el.

Ahora empezaban a hablarse más, incluso Brainy y el se sentaban de vez en cuando en el almuerzo con Helga y las chicas.

.

.

.

.

.

La semana para inscribirse a deportes al fin había llegado, después de un mes y medio de haber comenzado las clases, habían finalizado las reparaciones y ya podían habilitar las canchas.

-¿Te inscribiras Hell?- pregunto la pelirroja.

-Claro que si hermana, estuve esperando este momento desde que comenzaron las clases- decía emocionada.

-¿En que te inscribiras niña loca?- pregunto el pelinegro que llegaba junto con el rubio.

-¿No es obvio niño raro?- le mostró su bate.

-Deberías de inscribirte Ethan, eres muy bueno- lo alentó su hermano.

-Espera... Tu.. ¿Sabés jugar?- pregunto sorprendida.

-Algo, y no creo que sea buena idea Brainy- le lanzo una mirada de reproche al rubio.

-¿Algo?, no seas modesto eres el mejor que he visto, contigo y Helga en el equipo llegaran lejos- lo motivo.

-Vamos chico raro, quiero ver si lo que dice tu hermano es verdad, inscribete- lo reto Helga.

-Bien, solo si así van a callarse- tomo el lápiz y se apunto.

-Te veré en el entrenamiento chico raro- gritaba mientras se alejaba con Lila a buscar a Phoebe.

El sonrió -Maldición, esa chica siempre logra que haga lo que quiere- dijo algo enfadado pero divertido.

-Es el poder del amor- le dijo el rubio poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Cállate traidor, tu la alientas-.

El rubio no pudo evitar reírse.

.

.

.

.

.

Era hora de dar las pruebas y Helga esta muy emocionada, sabia que no sería fácil pero lucharía por su puesto en el equipo del colegio.

Todos los chicos iban pasando y la rubia aun no veía señal alguna de su amigo pelinegro.

-¿Como van?- dijo sorprendiendo a Helga al llegar.

-Maldición, a caso tratas de matarme, criminal Ethan- gruño la joven.

No pudo evitar dar una carcajada -Lo siento Geraldine, tuve que ir por mi bate y por eso me tarde- la rubia le dio una mirada fulminante al escuchar aquel nombre, el día del ensayo había descubierto el segundo nombre de Helga y ahora lo utilizaba a su favor para molestarla.

-Ya te dije que no me llames así gusano- lo agarro del cuello pero fue interrumpida por la voz del entrenador.

-El próximo es... Pataki- grito, pero al ver a la joven rubia bajar de las gradas se negó rotundamente -Oh no jovencita, esto es un equipo masculino no las porristas- se burló.

-Creame soy mejor bateando que todos los Zopencos que tiene- presumió -Hagamos un trato, si yo logro batear todas las pelotas que usted me lancé me quedo, si no me marcho- lo desafío.

-Tienes agallas Pataki, me agrada- sonrió victorioso al pensar que no había posibilidad alguna que aquella chica pudiera darle a todas las pelotas -Tienes un trato niña- le estiro la mano y Helga la tomo.

Se puso en posición y bateo todas las pelotas que el entrenador le lanzo, estaba asombrado con el poder que la chica tenía, todo un don era aquel, no erro a ninguna.

-Niña te quedas, te quiero en mi equipo sin duda- dijo asombrado de su poder.

Muchos chicos de quejaron e incluso amenazaron con renunciar al equipo, pero la verdad era que no eran difíciles de reemplazar, en cambio la rubia era toda una máquina imparable que no podía dejar ir.

-Soy hombre de palabra, Pataki estas dentro fin de la discusión- la rubia sonreía victoriosa -Smith es tu turno- el joven pelinegro bajo las gradas y se posicionó y al igual que la rubia bateo a la perfección -Estas dentro- grito el hombre.

-Bien echo rarito, me duele admitir esto pero no eres tan malo- le sonrió.

-Gracias, tu también eres buena- le re volvió el cabello.

Ambos reían, pero un moreno los veía muy molesto.

-Pataki, ¿Podemos hablar?- dijo aquel chico acercándose.

-¿Qué quieres Geraldo- contesto de mala ganas.

Miro al chico pelinegro y luego a ella -¿Sabes algo de...-.

-Oh no de nuevo gusano, ya te dije que lo superaras, el se fue, se olvido de nosotros y no volverá- Helga sentía las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, esas palabras le habían dolido y costado decir pero tenía que seguir adelante -Sigue con tu vida y piérdete-.

-¿Como tu lo estas haciendo?- desvío la vista al chico que estaba al lado de la rubia. -Cuidadito con lo que dices Johannsen- lo amenazó con el puño.

-Tus amenazas ya no tienen el mismo poder que antes Pataki- dijo enfrentandola.

-No dirás lo mismo cuando la vieja Betsy te rompa la cara- lo tomo del cuello estaba a punto de atacar cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

-Vamos Helga, no vale la pena- le dijo el pelinegro.

-Tu no te metas tarado- gruñó.

-Te meterás en líos y pueden sacarte del equipo vamos- trato de convencerla.

-Tienes suerte estúpido- lo soltó bruscamente.

-Desde cuando la gran Helga G. Pataki necesita que alguien la detenga- siguió provocadola el moreno.

-Ignóralo Helga vamos- la rubia era jalada por su amigo.

-Idiota, maldito Gerald, me las pagará- dijo entre dientes.

-Tranquila, no hagas nada que pueda arruinar tú entrada al equipo-.

-Tienes razón, gracias-.

-Debo estar soñando, Geraldine acabas de agradecerme- fingió asombro.

-Ya quisieras hermano- sonrió divertida y el la imito.

-Ven te invito un mantecado, me he vuelto adicto a ellos- la invito.

-Solo si tu invitas-.

-Estas de suerte Geraldine, yo invito- le guiñó el ojo, lo cual hizo que se sonrojara.

.

.

.

Luego del mantecado y una tarde muy divertida al lado de su amigo raro, la rubia estaba en su cama pensando en cierto cabeza de balón.

-Ya Helga, basta, el ya se olvido de ti y tu también tienes que hacer lo mismo- se recriminó.

Decidió que mejor era irse a dormir, ya que mañana comenzaban los entrenamientos con el equipo.

.

.

.

.

.

-Hola Geraldine- saludo alegre el joven -¿Lista?- le sonrió.

-Demonion Ethan, ya te dije que no me llames asi- lo miro molesta -Y claro que estoy lista, ¿Tu lo estas?- le sonrió picaranente.

-Claro que si GERALDINE- grito y salió corriendo seguido de la rubia que lo perseguía molesta.

-Esos dos se ven muy bien juntos, ¿No lo creen?- dijo la pelirroja a sus amigos.

-Si, bastante bien, pero tengo miedo por Ethan- dijo el rubio.

-¿De que Helga lo lastime?- río la pelinegra.

-Si, pero no físicamente, sino sentimentalmente.. Conozco a mi hermano y el jamás se ha abierto tanto con nadie que no sea yo y menos con una chica a la que le gusta- explico el joven.

-Ya ha pasado más un año desde que el se fue, Helga merece ser feliz- dijo algo molesta Lila.

-No es tan fácil, sabes que Helga aún lo ama y siempre lo ha hecho, pero no descarto la idea de que ella pueda empezar a sentir algo por Ethan- dijo divertida. Phoebe viendo como correteaban esos dos.

-Yo creo lo mismo Phoebs- le sonrió traviesamente.

-No vayas a forzar nada Lila, aléjate de ellos- le dijo la pelinegra al ver su sonrisa.

-Esta bien- dijo resignada.

.

.

.

Mientras los dos jóvenes aun se perseguían.

-Tregua Geraldine, tregua- gritaba sin aliento el pelinegro entre risas.

-No, deja de llamarme así- dijo enfurecida.

Pero la joven tropezó al tratar de agarrarlo y el se dio cuenta al darse vuelta, se movió rápidamente para sostenerla y amortiguarle la caída a la rubia.

Cayeron ambos al suelo, el abrazándola y usando su cuerpo como escudo.

Algo aturdida Helga lo vio y el sonreía sonrojado, lo cual también hizo que se sonrojara ella pues estaba encima del muchacho.

Su corazón empezó a palpitar rápidamente, algo que no sentía en mucho tiempo la joven y lo cual sólo sintió por aquel chico de cabeza extraña.

Se levanto rápidamente -Lo siento- dijo antes se echarse a correr y dejar a Ethan tirado y confundido en el suelo.

Sus amigos que aún seguían viéndolos fueron con ellos, las chicas fueron tras Helga y Brainy fue por su hermano que aún seguía tirado ahora algo cabizbajo.

-Helga es un hueso duro de roer- le dijo el rubio extendiendole la mano.

Su hermano la tomo -Si, ya me di cuenta de ello- suspiro el pelinegro.

-Vale la pena, no te desanimes Hermano- lo animo.

-Si tu lo dices, vamos a clases- dijo aun cabizbajo.

.

.

.

-Helga espera- gritaba la asiática que corría seguida de su amiga pelirroja.

Al escuchar los insensatos llamados de sus amigas se detuvo sin aliento dejándose vencer en el suelo.

-¿Helga que sucedió?- pregunto su pecosa amiga.

-No lo sé, solo sentí la necesidad de salir corriendo de ahí- mintió, si sabia porque había huido de aquel chico.

Ambas jóvenes se vieron, ellas también sabían porque la rubia había hecho aquello.

-Es mejor que vayamos al clases- dijo la asiática y ambas jóvenes asintieron.

.

.

.

.

.

A la hora del almuerzo todo era muy tenso, nadie hablaba esperando que Ethan y Helga dijeran algo, pero no fue así, ambos permanecieron en silencio sumergidos en sus almuerzo. Ella en sus pensamientos y el en su libro reprochandose que no podía sentir nada absolutamente por aquella chica.

Los tres chicos se veían algo preocupados, en la próxima hora tenían biología y los jóvenes eran compañeros.

El timbre sonó y todos se encaminaron al salón excepto por Brainy que tenía clase de español.

La clase paso normal, ninguno tuve que hablarse hasta que...

-Chicos, esta semanas haremos un trabajo, en parejas- dijo el profesor -Cada pareja sacara un papel con el tema que le tocara- el hombre canoso paso con un sombrero lleno se papeles. Al llegar el turno de Ethan y Helga ella fue quien lo saco "El Corazón".

-Esto tiene que ser una broma- bufó la joven que le entregó el papel a su compañero, el cual solo suspiro resignado.

.

.

La clase concluyó y antes de salir ella lo detuvo.

-Nos vemos a las cinco en mi casa- le dijo antes de irse.

El solo asintió, no dijo mas nada al ver el semblante de la chica demostraba tristeza.

La vio partir cabizbaja.

.

.

.

.

.

Helga llego a su casa y se tiro en su cama sin ganas de nada.

Faltaban menos de dos horas para que Ethan fuera así que lentamente se quedó dormida.

.

.

Eran las cinco y el joven pelinegro estaba al frente de la casa azul. La recordaba muy bien de aquella vez en que acompaño a Helga después de haber curado sus heridas tras haber golpeado un árbol.

Toco la puerta y nadie salio.

Insistió un par de veces, creyó que era mejor irse al parecer ella no estaba. Pero al bajar los escalones del pórtico la puerta se abrió y una adormilada Helga apareció detrás de ella.

-Pasa- dijo estirándose y bostezando un poco.

El entro tímidamente a la vivienda.

Siguió a Helga hasta la sala y se sentó en uno de los sofás.

-Espérame aquí, voy por mi mochila- subió por las escaleras.

Mientras que el miraba las fotografías que habían, algunos trofeos en un anaquel y todo a su alrededor.

La joven volvió con su mochila y una tablet para poder investigar.

-Investigué algo acerca de sus arterias y otras cosas también- dijo el joven rompiendo el silencio y entregándole algunos papeles que había imprimido acerca de la investigación.

-Bien, así terminaremos rapido- dijo seria ella.

Comenzaron a hacer el trabajo en silencio, solo utilizando la comunicación cuando fuese necesario para preguntar o agregar algo al trabajo.

Algunos roces al escribir o tocar la tablet eran inevitable y ambos se sonrojaba cuando eso pasaba. Pero Helga sentía algo extraño cuando sucedía.

Tal vez no sólo le caía bien aquel chico, tal vez le agradaba más de lo que creía, tal vez.. No, eso no era posible.

Ethan sintió los penetrantes ojos azules, clavados en el, la miro y noto que lo miraba como tratando de analizarlo, el solo se limitó a sonreírle algo confundido por su actitud, lo que causó un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la muchacha del cual el se percató muy bien.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?- pregunto al ver que se le había quedado mirando.

-Claro- respondió el saliendo del trance en que se sumergió al ver aquel leve sonrojo de la rubia que ahora tomaba más color.

Ella fue a la cocina por dos sodas.

-Tranquila Helga, respira, el solo es tu amigo- se dijo antes de volver a la sala.

-Gracias- dijo tomando la lata que la rubia le daba.

No respondió y así se volvieron a sumergir en el silencio.

.

.

El empezaba a sentirse incomodo e inconscientemente dijo algo que cambiaría todo..

-Oye, hagamos esto algo menos incomodo- dijo con tono de seguridad pero estaba completamente nervioso.

Ella lo miró algo confundida -Diablos, ¿Y ahora?- pensó.

Ethan paso saliva -Helga, la verdad es que... -

Pero fue interrumpido por Bob y Miriam que llegaban del trabajo.

Ahora ambos trabajaban administrando las diversas tiendas que tenía Bob de tecnologías, la compañía de localizadores había crecido y habían empezado a vender celulares modernos y computadoras, diversos "aparatos tecnológicos" como lo sabia llamar el gran Bob.

El hombre se aclaro la garganta para hacerse notar -Buenas noches- saludo completamente serio.

El joven se puso de pie de un solo salto -Buenas noches señor y señora Pataki- extendió la mano y ambos la estrecharon.

Miriam solo se dedicaba a sonreírle al muchacho y a darle una mirada divertida a su hija quien estaba pálida porque el joven estaba a punto de... Bueno ya saben.

-Creo que es hora de irme, ya es tarde- dijo el pelinegro algo nervioso al sentir la fulminante mirada del padre de la rubia.

-¿No quieres quedarte a cenar?- lo invito la mujer rubia.

-Muchas gracias señora Pataki, pero mi hermano me espera para que cenemos juntos, en otra ocasión tal vez- agradeció cortezmente.

-Cuando gustes, eres bienvenido- le sonrió y arrastro a su esposo hasta la cocina.

-Perdón por eso, mi padre a veces es algo sobre protector- suspiro la joven.

-No te preocupes- dijo tomando sus cosas y guadandolas.

Se encaminaron hasta la puerta en donde se despidieron.

-Hasta mañana chico raro- dijo algo nerviosa.

-Hasta mañana Geraldine- le guiñó el ojo y sonrío al ver que ella había fruncido el ceño.

Bajo el primer escalón, pero algo le impide dar un paso más, no supo porque ni de donde saco el valor para hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Se volvió a la joven rubia y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla y se fue sin mirar atrás.

Ella estaba petrificada y completamente sonrojada -¿Que rayos fue eso?- susurro tocando su mejilla.

De adentro se escuchaban los gritos de su padre -Jovencita tenemos que charlar- Ella rodó los ojos fastidiada por la conversación que tendría ahora con el.

 **Hola chicos.**

 **Bien, primero dos disculpas una por tardar tanto y la otra por no poder agradecer personalmente a cada review lo siento pero me están mandando a dormir porque en cuatro horas me tengo que levantar.**

 **Ya saben, en el próximo lo hago.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos, espero que les siga gustando la historia y tranquilos no se desanimen que Arnold puede que vuelva ya saben jaja.**

 **Ah también disculpen si hay falta de ortografía o algún error no me dio el tiempo para arreglarlo**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Saludos *-*/**


	5. Ethan y Helga

_**Capitulo 5: "Ethan y Helga".**_

Luego de una larga charla con su padre acerca de "Chicos", que era aún muy joven para esas cosas y que ella le hiciera acordar que no tuvo objeción alguna con Arnold años anteriores se fue a dormir victoriosa esperando que mañana no fuese un día más extraño del que había sido el de hoy.

.

.

.

.

.

Las prácticas con el equipo de béisbol comenzaban y Helga no se había encontrado en todo el día con Ethan, y daba gracias al cielo por ello porque no sabía cómo debería de actuar después de lo sucedido la noche anterior en la casa de la susodicha.

-¡Hey Geraldine!- grito el pelinegro al visualizar a la rubia en la cancha.

-¡Chico raro!- dijo tratando de no sonar nerviosa.

-¿Lista para que te aplaste?- la miro algo pícaro lo cual la puso algo incomoda.

-Ya quisieras rarito- rio torpemente.

El profesor los llamo con la mano para que se unieron con el resto, les explico las jugadas que harían -A jugar- dijo indicándole a cada uno que fuera a la base que le correspondía.

Ethan y Helga competían para ver quien era el mejor.

Terminaron exhaustos después del entrenamiento.

El vio como las pequeñas gotas de sudor corría por la frente hasta el cuello de Helga, sus hermosos mechones dorados caían de la coleta que era sujetada por un lazo rosa que formaba un moño, su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez agitado y su sonrisa, su hermosa sonrisa ponía su mundo de cabeza y más cuando el la causaba.

Sintió los penetrantes ojos del pelinegro clavada en ella, se voltio a verlo e inconscientemente le sonrió lo cual causó un leve sonrojo en ambos jóvenes.

-Chicos vamos por un mantecado- dijo la pelirroja al llegar lo cual hizo sobresaltar a Ethan quien aún contemplaba a la rubia.

-¿Ah?.. A si, vamos- dijo saliendo de aquel trance en el que se había sumergido.

.

.

.

Los cuatro chicos se divertían a lo grande riendo.

-Chicos tenemos algo que contarles- dijo muy emocionada la pelirroja.

Sus amigos la vieron curiosos.

-Brainy y yo estamos saliendo- exploto de emoción.

-Ya era hora hermano- le dijo el pelinegro.

-Que bien chicos los felicito, y tu- señaló al rubio -Le haces algo a mi amiga y te la veras con la vieja Betsy- dijo sería para luego largar una gran carcajada.

Brainy trago en seco, sabia que su amiga lo mataría si llegaba a lastimar a Lila, pero de que se preocupaba, el la amaba.

-¡Helga!- le regaño la oriental al llegar a la heladería para unirse al alegre grupo.

-Lo siento, es que... Viste su cara, parecía que ya se hacía en los pantalones- seguía riéndose.

El joven pelinegro admiraba como se reía la rubia, se veía tan bella.

-Creo que ya es hora de que vos también des el siguiente paso hermano- le susurro Brainy al pelinegro.

Este solo lo vio con el cejó fruncido señalando que no lo molestara. Sabia bien que era lo que tenía que hacer, es más estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero el padre de Helga lo había interrumpido.

Terminaron su mantecado y las risas, se hacía tarde y todos debían de volver a casa.

-Ethan acompañare a Lila a su casa, y a comprar algo para cenar- le dijo el rubio -Acompaña a las chicas- claro que era más un "acompaña a Helga" pero para no sonar tan obvio.

-No necesito que nadie me acompañe, yo puedo cuidarme sola- gruñó la rubia.

-Oh vamos Helga, las acompaño y de paso voy a comprar yo las cosas para la cena así el se puede quedar un rato mas con su amada- le brindó una mirada juguetona que hizo que el rubio se enojara y ambos se echaron a reír.

-Bien vamos- dijo la rubia.

Todos se saludaron y así emprendieron sus caminos.

Primero fueron a dejar a Phoebe.

-Gravias chicos- les agradeció la orienta y se acercó a su amigo -Suerte y espero que te vaya bien- le guiñó el ojo y le sonrió -Hasta mañana- se despidió y entro.

-¿Oye que te dijo?- le pregunto la rubia al ver que el pelinegro se había sonrojado levemente.

-Oh nada, le había pedido una notas y se me mancharon pero eran borradores así que me dijo que no me preocupara- se encogió de hombros esperando a que le creyera.

-Deberias de tener más cuidado- le regaño -Recuerdame nunca prestarte mis notas- se burló y recibió una mirada de reproche de parte de su amigo -Oye tu te lo buscaste por mentirme- le dio un golpe en el brazo.

-Auch, oye esta bien ya no lo haré pero no me pegues- se quejó mientras sobaba su brazo golpeado.

-Para que aprendas eh-.

Caminaron en silencio, hasta llegar a la casa de la ojiazul.

-Bien... Llegamos- dijo algo nervioso el.

-Lo note Einstein- dijo sarcásticamente.

El río por lo bajo y vio que iba a entrar, así que la agarro del brazo, ella lo vio algo molesta pero confundida a la vez.

-Helga, anoche yo... Este, bueno yo... Yo quería...- trataba de decir.

-Ya dilo, o me haré vieja esperando- se burló.

-¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?- le pregunto rápidamente y apretando los ojos.

-Claro- Dio una carcajada divertida.

-¿En serio?- pregunto incrédulo.

-Si, en serio- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Genial, te veré mañana luego del almuerzo- dijo alejándose.

Ella solo se reía y entraba a su casa. Pero paro en seco "¿Qué diablos acabo de hacer? ¿Por qué dije que si?" pensaba nerviosa.

-Hermanita bebé- grito Olga saliendo de la sala, pero se asustó al verla totalmente pálida -Helga, ¿Qué tienes?- la sacudió un poco al ver que no reaccionaba.

Helga la vio y tartamudeando dijo -T..te..ten..go una ci..ci..cita-.

Olga no pudo evitar dar una carcajada -Ay hermanita, eso es genial... Iremos de compras antes de que vayas a tu cita- dijo animada.

Pero la rubia menor no caía en que iba a salir con el pelinegro. Como un zombi subió a su cuarto, y se tiró en su cama -Bien si estos días ya han sido raro, mañana lo será aún más- se dio la vuelta y se durmió.

Pero no fue un sueño placentero..

.

.

.

Estaba en aquel parque junto al árbol que ella amaba, sentada a su sombra escribiendo, recordando los viejos momentos.

Pero de repente frente a ella se paró una figura, con extraña cabeza que ella conocía bien.

-¡Arnold!- grito emocionada tirando la libreta y levantándose para abrazarlo. Pero al querer hacerlo solo lo tras paso.

-Helga me estas olvidado- le dijo en un susurro.

-No, no es verdad- gritaba ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Si lo haces y por eso estoy desapareciendo- la imagen de aquel rubio se iba difuminando.

-Eso no es verdad, tu me olvidaste, tu fuiste quien dejo de escribir y despareciste- decía furiosa llorando.

La imagen de Arnold desaparecía y ella empezaba a desesperarse.

-¡Arnold!- gritaba -¡Arnold!- el joven ya había desaparecido.

-¡ARNOLD!- grito una vez más despertando y sentándose en su cama. Estaba sudando, su corazón estaba acelerado, y su respiración agitada.

-Solo fue un sueño- susurro y vio su celular, solo eran las 4 am así que decidió tomar una ducha para poder volver a dormirse.

En la ducha medito acerca del sueño, y lo que había querido decir con "Me estas olvidando". Por favor, había amado al mismo chico desde que tenía tres años, jamás lo podría olvidar.

.

.

.

.

.

Era sábado y Olga la fue a despertar temprano.

-Hermanita bebé ya levantate- le dijo en un tono dulce.

La rubia solo se quejó y se revolvió entre las sábanas, vio la hora, eran apenas las 8:30 am -Criminal Olga, es muy temprano- le grito.

-Hay muchas cosas que hacer antes del almuerzo- le grito bajando las escaleras.

La rubia se maldijo por haberle contado de su cita, pero sabía que si no se levantaba ella seguiría molestando la, así que perezosamente se levantó y camino hacia la ducha.

Al salir desayuno con su hermana y se dirigieron al centro comercial.

Olga la trajo de aquí para allá, tienda por tienda. A veces se le olvidaba lo loca que se ponía su hermana a la hora de comprar, pero le divertía poder pasar un tiempo de "hermanas" aunque fuera haciendo cosas de "niñas" como lo sabia llamar Helga.

Llegaron y almorzaron, Helga se fue a bañar y al salir su hermana la esperaba para peinarla.

-Olga es solo una cita con un amigo, no exageres- le decía.

-Es tu primera cita hermanita y debes de verte hermosa, anda déjame peinarte- la miraba con ojos suplicante.

La rubia menor bufó por lo bajo -Esta bien-se fue a cambiar para que ella la pudiera peinar, atuendo que también fue escogido por su hermana.

Luego de que Olga termino de peinarla y maquillarme levemente se veía aún más hermosa.

Helga usaba un vestido sin mangas color rosa pastel y la falda verde claro, unos zapatos bajos blancos, su larga y rubia cabellera estaba llena de delicadas ondas tomada en una media cola con su fiel lazo rosa, maquilla bien natural, algo de rubor, rimel y brillo en sus labios, hacian resaltar aun mas su hermosa cara.

-Olga me veo ridícula, esto es demasiado- dijo viéndose al espejo.

-Tonterías hermanita, te ves hermosa, ese chico tiene mucha suerte- le sonrió y le guiñó el ojo haciendo que se sonrojara un poco.

El timbre se escucho por toda la casa.

-Toma hermanita- le extendió algo de dinero.

-Yo tengo, no hace falta- le dijo de volviéndolo.

-Llevalo por las dudas, uno nunca sabe cuando hará falta- insistió, Helga suspiro y lo acepto.

-Gracias Olga- la abrazo.

-No hay de que Helga, ahora vamos antes de que papá lo interroge- rieron ambas.

Bajaron y en efecto Bob estaba interrogando al muchacho, el cual había quedado atontado al ver bajar a Helga.

-La quiero temprano aquí jovencito- le dijo Big Bob.

-Si señor Pataki- dijo saliendo del trance en que se había sumergido al ver lo hermosa que se veía la rubia.

-Ya papi, deja al muchacho.. Que se diviertan chicos- dijo Olga arrastrando a su padre hasta la cocina.

-¿Nos vamos?- le pregunto la joven.

-Si, si vamos- dijo nervioso.

-¿A donde iremos?- le pregunto curiosa.

-¿Qué tal una película y algo de comer luego?- pregunto el.

-Mmm... Solo si yo puedo elegir la película- dijo divertida.

-Claro Geraldine- le sonrió pero la joven le dio un golpecito en el brazo -¡Auch!- se quejó.

-Ya te dije que no me llames así- fingió estar enfadada.

-Sabes que no lo haré Geraldine- dijo antes de empezar a correr y ser perseguido por la rubia.

Llegaron al cine agotados.

-Tu ganas, tu ganas Geraldine- decía agitado -Vamos a comprar las entradas y los dulces-.

Entraron a ver una película de terror, se rieron durante toda la película viendo como todos se asustaban y haciendo bromas para asustar algunas parejas.

Salieron del cine y fueron por unas hamburguesas.

-Estuvo genial, morí de la risa cuando el chico de adelante se asustó tanto que cuando se paró y le derramó la soda a la chica- moría de risa Helga.

Ethan casi derrama la soda por su nariz al recordar eso y termino ahogándose, la rubia se asustó pero vio que pronto se recomponia y ella no pudo evitar reírme de el.

-La pase genial contigo Helga- le dijo camino a casa de la rubia.

-Yo también Ethan, gracias- le sonrió algo sonrojada.

Llegaron hasta la puerta de la residencia Pataki

Ambos se quedaron mirando, sonrojado. La noche era cálida, perfecta para estar afuera. El la veía, podía pasar horas contemplándola, era realmente hermosa, en todas sus facetas lo era.

Ella se sentía nerviosa, no sabia porque, tal vez era sentir la penetrante mirada del pelinegro quemarla. Pero era algo más que eso.

Sin saber cómo ambos se empezaban a aproximar, y fue así como se fundieron en un cálido beso. Para Helga era un mundo desconocido, nunca antes había probado los labios de otro hombre, pero debía de admitir que los de Ethan sabían muy dulces.

Solo duro algunos segundos, ambos muy apenados.

-Lo siento Helga pero es que... Me gustas- dijo nervioso.

La rubia abrió los ojos ante tal confesión, si bien ya lo intuía no pensaba que el se lo diría.

-No te preocupes, también me gustas rarito- no supo de donde había salido eso que dijo.

-Se que es algo apresurado, pero ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?- sentía que el corazón se le saldría de los nervios.

En ese momento la imagen de cierto rubio cruzo por la mente de Helga -Déjame pensarlo- le dijo, no quería darle falsas ilusiones al chico pero no era del todo así, pues al parecer ella también empezaba a sentir algo por el.

-Tranquila Geraldine, toma tu tiempo- le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla y se despidió.

Al entrar solo se dirigió a su cuarto a dormir, había sido un día muy largo y extraño. Pero antes de caer en los brazos de morfeo se tocó los labios recordando aquel beso. Tomo su antiguo relicario con la foto del cabezón, lo extrañaba tanto y el parecía que la había olvidado.

Dejo vencerse por el sueño antes de que las lágrimas empezaran a salir.

El domingo lo paso mayormente en su cuarto con la escusa de que tenía mucha "tarea", la verdad era que no quería ser molestada, debía de pensar en la pregunta que le había echo Ethan.

Tomo la última carta que Arnold le había mandado, las cosas ya estaban algo raras pero nunca pensó que desaparecería.

-Es hora de avanzar Helga, el ya te olvido y siguió con su vida- se dijo.

Se fue a dormir esperando no equivocarse con la decisión que había tomado.

Llego temprano al colegio y busco al pelinegro.

-Hey tu, si tu el raro- grito la rubia.

El pelinegro se dio la vuelta algo confundido. Ella se acercó un tanto nerviosa pero segura.

-Hola Geraldine- la saludo alegre.

-Si- le dijo sonriendo.

-¿Si qué?- pregunto confundido.

-Si quiero ser tu novia- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿En serio?- pregunto emocionado a lo cual la joven asintió.

El la abrazó emocionado.

-Tranquilo amigo, vamos despacio- le dijo.

-Si, si lo que digas- y la besó.

 **Gente hermosa, al fin actualice.**

 **He recibido algunas amenazas con la gran Betsy de algunas personas no daré nombre u.u pero bueno aquí esta, lo prometido es deuda y yo ya la cumplí.**

 **Antes que nada quería recomendar unas historias de nuestras amadas escritoras y si sos de esos fans de Arnold que siempre busca algo nuevo que leer pues acá se las dejo, lean las porque están geniales.**

 **Aquí les dejo los estrenos que hubieron esta semana**

 **De Eli-mont "Enamorándote otra vez de ti" esta muy genial, tienen que leerla porque mi madre Zombie se está mandando una genial historia. Una hermosa historia de amor y recuento se la recomiendo sin duda.**

 **De Serenitymoon20 "Una promesa de amor" una más de sus geniales historias, lean que esta genial y llega la historia, mezclada de emociones y sentimientos. Pero una hermosa historia de amor real, en donde podemos conocer mejor a la autora, una gran oportunidad diría yo.**

 **De Anjiluz "El balcón de cristal" si les gusta las historias en donde ven a un Arnold y a una Helga muy unidos se la recomiendo, esta genial suspenso, algo de terror al parecer, y muchas cosas más, a mi me tiene súper enganchada.**

 **Segundo se que dije que hoy estrenaría mi nueva historia, la cual ya termine al fin el primer capítulo pero aun tengo que revisarla y todo y no me siento bien así que mañana lo haré sin falta, si lo se serenity me la veré con la vieja Betsy dile que me tenga paciencia jeje.**

 **Yakumin: Que bueno que te guste, y si es muy lindo Ethan y sobre el cabezón a ver si aparece.**

 **Serenitymoon20: Hola Serenity, bueno se que era de tu agrado más el torpe de Arnoldo pero por ahora habrá que conformarse con Ethan.**

 **Lo prometido es deuda aquí está el nuevo capitulo wii jaja, costo pero salio si. Que bueno que te gusto que te recomendara aquí también lo hice pues para los que no leen el otro y en este si puedan saber de tus historias. Ya no golpees a nadie por favor jaja.**

 **Espero que te guste el capítulo y avanzar con la historia por eso es que en este capítulo Ethan ya le pidió ser novios jeje.**

 **Saludos.**

 **Alejandra984: Owww viste, yo también digo que son perfectos. Pero nadie se compara a Helga y Arnold ellos si son la perfección.**

 **Anjiluz: Hola Anjiluz, primero que nada genial historia, ojala actualices pronto porque me encanta y ya la recomendé en mi otra historia también.**

 **Y si lo se Helga es de Arnold pero el cabezón no esta y bueno, el que se va a La Villa perdió su silla. Esperemos que vuelva pronto jaja.**

 **Elisa20da: Que bueno es saber que no me abandonaras, porque la verdad es que adoro tus reviews y no podría seguir sin ellos jeje.**

 **Si Ethan y Helga son como almas gemelas y Arnold tendrá que hacer varias cosas si es que piensa recuperarla.**

 **Entiendo que estas hasta el cuello con el cole y espero que te este yendo súper bien.**

 **Y si la familia de Helga esta mas presente en su vida y eso es muy bueno, Bob es un celoso pero de los buenos porque ama a sus hijas. Y sobre Gerald ya lo sabrás en el próximo capítulo tal vez porque se comportó así.**

 **Romiih: Al fin actualice, y que bueno que te haya gustado.**

 **Eli-mont: jaja le robo beso y le pidió que fuera la novia a poco no es un dulce xD..**

 **Eso es todo por esta noche gente, perdón si se me paso algún error ortográfico.**

 **Que tengan un lindo fin de semana.**

 **Saludos *-*/**


	6. Aviso Leer

_**Último momento:**_

 ** _Hola cabezones.. Bien quiero contarles que me acabo de reunir con nuestra hermosa rubia favorita donde estuvimos debatiendo el próximo capítulo en donde se nos ocurrió una brillante idea.. Bueno a mi se me ocurrió ella casi me da con la gran Betsy hasta que lo considero para mi suerte._**

 ** _Así que estoy hoy aquí para informarles que la señoría Helga G. Pataki ha accedido ha responder alguna de sus preguntas acerca de lo que quieran saber._**

 ** _Cada uno tendrá derecho a su pregunta._**

 ** _Elijan bien._**

 ** _Quiero también informarles que en el próximo capítulo ya están en último año de preparatoria y es por eso que ella ha accedido ha hacer esta sesión, pues las cosas ahora se ponen mas interesante._**

 ** _Y pueden preguntarle que ha pasado en estos años y así._**

 ** _También habrán tal vez algunas aportaciones de parte de la señorita Helga depende de sus preguntas._**

 ** _Espero que les guste la idea y dejen sus preguntas.. Por favor háganlo o Betsy y los cinco vengadores me darán una gran paliza T-T.._**

 ** _Saludos Helga G. Pataki y MacaG26._**


	7. El comienzo del final

_Hola zopencos... Bien dos años han pasado desde la última vez que ustedes supieron algo de mi vida y como varios de ustedes tenían dudas y me encontraron de buenas responderé alguna de ellas._

 _Bueno para todos los chismosos que quieren saber que paso entre Ethan y yo. Luego de que con el chico raro nos hiciéramos novios.. Bueno las cosas se pusieron algo raras._

 _Bob y el se llevan muy bien, lo cual es bueno (Creo) aunque a veces da algo de miedo que tu novio y tu padre se lleven bien. Pero bueno, toda la familia está encantadisima con el y ya se imaginarán mi cara. Olga se casó con Tom y tuvieron una hermosa niña, Stefanie, la cual Ethan y un somos padrinos._

 _Es una hermosa niña sin duda, mi motivo de alegría._

 _Las cosas con mi chico raro como le se decir aun, están muy bien, tan bien que a veces fastidia, pero es divertido desquiciar lo._

 _No se si llamarlo "amor o si estoy enamorada" pero se que soy muy feliz a su lado y lo quiero. Es una gran persona y soy afortunada de tenerlo._

 _¿Brainy y Lila? Están juntos y comprometidos, planean casarse después de graduarnos. En lo personal creo que Lila se volvió loca. Incluso quise llevarla con un psiquiatra, pero se cuanto ama al cuatro ojos así que me rendí y la apoye. Después de todo quien era yo para juzgar su amor... ¿Y adivinen quien sera su dama de honor? .. Si acertaron, esta chica (sarcasmo)._

 _¿Phoebe?.. Bueno de ella no se mucho, solo que en segundo de preparatoria se fue a Japón, obtuvo una beca para estudiar. Para entonces nosotras ya no eramos amigas. Pero esa es otra historia que luego les contaré ahora no fastidien y no me interrumpan o ya saben se la verán con Betsy y los cinco vengadores.. Te hablo a ti la que está al fondo, te vigilo hermana._

 _¿Si alguna vez tuve señales de vida del Cabezón? la respuesta es obvia, jamás hubo ninguna así que ¡No!.._

 _¿Qué si lo he olvidado?.. Bien quiero mucho a Ethan, pero jamás me olvidare de Arnoldo. El fue mi primer amor, y con la persona con la cual soñaba estar para siempre, pero ya ven el destino es caprichoso. Ya que.. ¿Qué rayos paso con el cabezón? Pues ni idea, yo que voy a saber.. Pero en su última carta lo único que decía era que estaba bien y que se alegraba de que nosotros también, que no podría escribir en algún tiempo y que pronto lo haría pero ya han pasado cuatro años desde entonces._

 _¿Si tuviera que elegir entre el cabeza de balón y Ethan? Vaya esa esta difícil, no lo se, aun no se si ame a Arnoldo y no se si amo a Ethan a pesar de que llevemos casi dos años juntos aun no tengo muy claro eso._

 _Si el es un chico grandioso y todo, pero no se si estoy preparada para una palabra tan grande como "amor"._

 _Pero creo que sería Ethan._

 _Si Arnold apareciera, muchas veces me planteé esa posibilidad pero con el tiempo la deje de lado, pues Ethan es mi presente y Arnold mi pasado, no se que pasara en el futuro._

 _¿Cobarde? ¿A quien le dices cobarde? Helga G. Pataki no es cobarde. Y si busque al maldito cabeza de balón. Ethan prácticamente me obligo a las semanas de noviazgo. Pensó que era necesario para que yo me olvidara de el y contratamos al mismo hombre que mi padre contrato para buscar a los padres del maldito cabeza de balón. Lo último que supe de el fue que vivía en New York y que tenía novia, ¿Saben como me destrozo el corazón? Desde entonces solo lo enterré con mi pasado, aunque sabía que esto pasaría nada me prepara para ello._

 _¿Como me llamaste? Será mejor que corras antes de que la gran Betsy salude tu cara ¡NADIE ME LLAMA ASÍ!..._

 _Jamás le rompería el corazón a Ethan, el ha sido una de las mejores cosa que me paso en la vida._

 _Muchas veces he ido a visitar a los abuelos, de hecho al menos una vez al mes les llevo flores y me siento a hablarles. Me encantaría que me pudieran responder y saber que paso con su nieto realmente, pero bueno como todos saben murieron hace unos años._

 _Siempre voy a querer al cabeza de balón, el fue mi primer amor y todos saben cuanto lo ame._

 _No tengo nada que decidir si el volviera, si aun así eso pasara dudo mucho que el y yo tengamos un futuro juntos._

 _¿La actitud de Big Bob con respecto a Arnold? La verdad es que ni se si el lo recuerda, lo llamaba Alfred así que lo dudo. Además después de que acepto a Ethan esta embobado con el, se la pasan yendo a juegos. Digamos que el es como el hijo varón que Bob siempre quiso tener._

 _Lo pensé muchas veces, incluso era lo que yo creía, pero luego de ver las imágenes con su "novia" que nos dio el detective que contratamos hace unos años atrás deje esa posibilidad de lado ya que se veía muy bien y feliz._

 _Y sobre el relicario y todas las cosas de Arnold están guardadas en cajas. Toda una vida de amor y adoración esta guardada y sepultada en el sótano._

 _Por ahora soy feliz al lado de Ethan sin pensar en lo que sucederá después. Pues si algo aprendí con Arnold es que no sabe lo que pueda pasar luego._

 _ **Capitulo 6: "El comienzo del final"**_

 _ **Tiempo después...**_

 _ **Último año de preparatoria...**_

El sol empezaba a salir y invitaba a todos los ciudadanos a despertar.

Entre ellos una hermosa rubia de ojos azules tan intensos y hermosos como dos perfectos finos zafiros, venía despertando con los primeros rayos de luz que traspasaban sus cortinas blancas.

Una sonrisa divertida y traviesa se asomaba de entre sus hermosos y perfectos labios rosados.

-Último año- susurro.

Se levantó dirigiéndose al baño, tenía que ducharse para poder comenzar su último año de preparatria fresca.

Se vistió con un jean negro, una camisa a cuadros azul y roja que resaltaba muy bien su hermosa figura, zapatillas negras y su cabello lo tomo en una coleta.

Salio y una pequeña niña de dos años corría hacia ella.

-¡Stefanie!- dijo tomando a la pequeña entre sus brazos quien se había escapado de su madre.

-¡Tía!- grito alegre la pequeña que reía al ver a la joven rubia que la cargaba.

La pequeña le entrego una rosa que tenía una nota atada a un lazo blanco.

"Buen día mi hermosa Helga, Te amo. Ethan".

Ella sonrió y aspiro el rico aroma de aquella rosa azul.

-Veo que mi pequeña mensajera te dio tu regalo- dijo un joven pelinegro quien se unió a su novia y su sobrina.

-Así es, es una muy buena mensajera mas te valga que le des su paga y propina- burlo ella a lo cual el pelinegro asco una gran paleta de su bolsillo y se la dio a la pequeña castaña quien no dudo dos veces en devorarla.

-Sabes que Olga te matara, no le gusta que le den dulces antes del desayuno- lo regaño divertida.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan correcta Geraldine?- se burló el.

-Desde que está pequeña hermosa tiene que tener un buen modelo a seguir... Y contigo no lo encontrara- le mostró la lengua.

Ethan estaba feliz, amaba a aquella hermosa joven que se convertía en una hermosa mujer. Se acercó a ella la beso.

La pequeña castaña los veía con una gran sonrisa, amaba a sus padrinos, siempre la consentía en todos.

-Bien, es hora de irnos si no llegaremos tarde- dijo la rubia separándose de su novio completamente sonrojada por la mirada de su pequeña sobrina.

Los tres bajan hasta la cocina donde ya esta toda la familia reunida esperando los para desayunar, así que se unen. Mientras todos comen y hablan plácidamente, Helga mira a todos con una gran sonrisa. Agradecía poder tener una familia unida y feliz.

Ethan se percató de ello y le sonrió de igual manera, se acercó y le brindó un tierno cálido beso en la mejilla, el cual hizo que se sonrojara.

Luego de terminar de desayunar, la hermosa pareja se dirigió hasta el auto de la cual le había obsequiado su padre como presente de sus hermosos dieciséis años.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en la entrada de la pintoresca ciudad de Hillwood un joven se detuvo, aspirando el aroma en el aire -Hillwood- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente y siguiendo su camino al interior de ella.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Helga!- grito una hermosa pelirroja que corría hacia su mejor amiga.

-¡Lila!- dijo ella algo confundida al ver la gran emoción de su amiga.

La joven pelirroja abrazo a la rubia.

-Estoy tan emocionada, es nuestro ultimo año- daba pequeños brincos como una pequeña niña.

-Y luego... ¡La boda!- dijo el rubio acercándose a su prometida -Buen día cuñada- saludo a la rubia.

-Hola cuantro ojos- lo saludo ella y ambos empezaron a reír.

-Ay Helga, la boda... Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, creo que moriré- decía dramáticamente la pecosa.

-Criminal Lila, ya suenas como Olga con sus dramas- gruñó la joven.

-Es que en serio no se como voy a hacer y tu me ayudaras- le sonrió divertida y la tomo del brazo y la arrastro corriendo hacia el auditorio.

Helga miraba a su novio con cara de "auxilio", no podía golpearla, después de todo era su mejor amiga, pero la verdad era que a veces la sacaba de sus casillas.

Ethan y Brainy reían divertidos mientras veían a sus novias, mientras las seguían.

-¿Se lo dirás?- le pregunto el rubio.

-No lo se, lo dudo... Que tal si me da con la gran Betsy, no por ser su novio estoy a salvo de ese puño- río nervioso.

-Vamos, no seas gallina- se burló su hermano.

-No soy gallina... Aun hay tiempo- le dijo algo molesto.

-Ethan tienes que hacerlo antes de entrar a la universidad, lo sabes- le dio una mirada reprochadora.

-¿Hacer que cosa?- pregunto la rubia quien se había podido escapado de la pelirroja.

El pelinegro miro a su hermano con ganas de matarlo y el brindo una mirada de disculpas.

-Voy a buscar a Lila- dijo el rubio escapándose.

-Me las pagaras- susurro el pelinegro.

-¿Y?- pregunto de nuevo la rubia cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

El no sabia que decirle, para su suerte el director hablo y pidió que tomaran asiento.

-No creas que te has salvado Smith- le dio una mirada fulminante.

Río nervioso y paso su brazo por el hombro de Helga encaminadose hasta los asientos.

Luego de la larga y aburrida charla de dos horas del director, en la cual la mayoría de los alumnos se habían quedado dormido.

Los cuartos jóvenes compararon sus horarios.

Para su mala suerte no compartían ninguna clase los cuatro juntos, pero si en varias se verían entre ellos.

Todos se fueron a sus clases, Ethan y Helga tenían literatura juntos y Brainy y Lila ciencias, así que se despidieron hasta el almuerzo.

La pareja reía divertida mientras un joven los veía con "celos y furia".

Las clases pasaron normal, pero con bastante tarea para ser apenas el primer día.

Las dos parejas se encontraban en la residencia Pataki haciendo sus respectivas tareas y tomando la merienda que Olga les había preparado.

Luego de que Lila terminara su trabajo con Helga, ella y Brainy se fueron para dejar a los jóvenes un rato a solas.

Así que ambos se acomodaron en el sofá para ver una película y relajarse un rato. Pero ambos estaban muy cansados y poco a poco se fueron quedando dormidos..

 **Hola mis pequeños cabezones..**

 **Bueno aquí volví con un nuevo capítulo, lamento la espera jeje.**

 **Oh rayos un nuevo personaje se avecina a Hillwood..**

 **¿Será problema para Helga e Ethan? Y el cabezón que aún no aparece, rayos tendré que ir a buscarlo..**

 **Si sigue así, cada vez se le complica más las cosas a Arnold y el que no aparece.**

 **Tengo un agradecimiento de parte de la señorita Pataki para todos los que preguntaron, ella respondió a todas y cada una al principio de la historia podrán encontrar todas sus respuestas algunas desparramadas jeje ya la conocen.**

 **Emmm... Serenity Helga dice que si vuelves a llamarla cobarde te matara y más aún si le dices Geraldine jeje se puso súper furiosa u.u y yo salí herida xD pero bueno jeje. No la provoques que a la próxima no resultó eh.**

 **Espero que les guste el capitulo, el próximo ya lo tengo, solo tengo que escribirlo así que para el Viernes a más tardar estará subido.**

 **Elisa20da: Te entiendo, estoy igual, pero yo quiero que se quede con Ethan (T-T) es que yo se porque xD creo que mucho lo van a querer jeje.**

 **Owww no puedo creer que hayas dicho que es muy Kawai :3 mori ≧ω≦ jeje.**

 **Y si como ves es alguien con mucha suerte pero a ver si esa suerte de acaba, pues alguien nuevo esta llegando a Hillwood y veremos si perjudica a esta parejita.. Y el cabeza de balón que no aparece ash te odio Arnoldo u.u jeje ok no je.**

 **Espero que te guste el nuevo capitulo y si Lila y Brainy son como los guardianes de sus amigos, amo esa pareja es muy perfecta *-* tanto como los rubios pero nadie tan bueno eh xD.**

 **Saludos.**

 **Vanessa G. Palos: Hola Vane, te entiendo jeje yo ando peor que vos y imagínate que soy yo quien la escribe jaja.. Tanto que hasta ando dudando del final de esta historia, pero aun falta para ello. Espero que te guste el nuevo cap.**

 **Saludos.**

 **Yakumin: Oh créeme que cuando vuelva el muy... Vas sufrir u.u pobre cabezón siempre lo hago sufrir xD jajaja se lo merece.**

 **Eli-mont: Hola maléfica, y si es muy perfecto el capitulo jaja y si Helga se merece ser feliz con alguien más.. También adoro la pareja Brainy y Lila.**

 **Serenitymoon20: Hola Serenity, se te ha extrañado estos días por acá... Uh cada vez se le complica más las cosas a Arnold y que el no vuelve, maldito cabezón te odio u.u jajaja.**

 **Y si era hora de esperarse pero igual muy bien Ethan eh, no la presiono ni nada eso me gusto de el :3 jeje me agrada el pelinegro xD jeje.**

 **Ah por cierto Helga aun sigue enojada porque la llamaste cobarde y Geraldine, tuve que contenerla para que no te golpeara con la gran Betsy u.u eso no se hace. Jaja.**

 **Espero que te haya ido bien en el dentista y se yo también lo odio y más su anestesia es horrible -_- jeje.**

 **Saludos.**

 **Anjiluz: Antes que nada déjame felicitarte por tu hermosa historia que me tiene cautivada *-* necesito más u.u así que actualiza pronto por favor si lo moriré :( ok no jaja. No hay por que, adoro tu historia y el mundo merece conocerla, también la recomendé en mi otro fic antes que aquí.**

 **Ahora si, creo que todos golpearnos al cabezón por no aparecer aun y más con las cosas que helga ha dado a conocer aun peor. También quiero decirte que tu review me llego justo cuando iba a actualizar.. SABES CUANTO ME COSTO HACER QUE HELGA ACEPTARA CONTESTARLO.. Casi me golpea, pero sabe que no puede negarse a su público así que accedió jeje.**

 **Espero que te guste el nuevo camino y espero con ansias tu actualización.**

 **Saludos.**

 **Fara27: Gracias por preguntar, pero tengo una duda de que si has leído la primera parte de este fic.. Lo digo porque preguntaste por los abuelos de Arnold y en la primera parte ellos mueren je.**

 **Pero capaz que lo has olvidado.**

 **Espero que te gusten tus respuestas.**

 **Helga lo agradece.**

 **Saludos.**

 **Guest; Lo terminaré al fic Ntp solo era para que hicieran preguntas así lo incluía en este capítulo jeje y sobre Arnold y Helga ntp tampoco.**

 **Romiih: Hola Romi, no eso no significa que vaya a dejar la historia, eso jamas lo haría esta Historia le daré un final que de eso no te quepa duda, se que puedo tardar pero no la dejare. Lo que decía el aviso era que podían hacer que quisieran saber acerca del fic y Helga las respondería en el próximo capítulo o sea este y así jeje.**

 **Espero que te siga gustando.**

 **Saludos.**

 **Eso es todo, hermoso resto de la semana para todos.**

 **Saludos *-*/**


	8. Blue and Green

_**Capítulo 7: Blue and Green..**_

Una vez más estaba parada en frente de aquel gran árbol que ella tanto amaba, con la yemas de sus dedos acariciaba el tallado que este tenia hecho.

Dos inicales encerradas en un corazón.

Sonreía con dulzura, con amor, con esperanzas.

Un joven rubio de cabeza extraña se posicionó detrás de ella, mirándola con gran felicidad.

-¡Helga!- la llamo.

La joven rubia se dio vuelta encontrándose con dos hermosas esmeraldas que la veían y que tanto había anhelado de volver a ver. Sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Estas aquí, al fin- susurro con una gran sonrisa.

Pero hubo una nueva apareció. Un joven pelinegro de gafas.

-¡Amor!- le dijo el.

Ambos jóvenes la veían felices extendiéndole una mano a la joven que tenían en el medio.

Ella los miraba confundida y con miedo.

-Helga amor, ven- le decía dulcemente el pelinegro.

-No Helga, ven conmigo al fin regrese para estar a tu lado- le dijo el rubio sonriendo le bobamente.

No sabia que hacer, se encontraba entre la espada y la pared.

Por un lado el chico que más amo en la vida y por el otro el chico que la hacía inmensamente feliz y por el cual tenía sentimientos cada vez más profundos e intensos.

Miro al rubio triste -Lo siento Arnold ya es muy tarde- le dijo con lágrimas de tristeza.

-¿Ya no me amas?- le pregunto igual de triste.

-No es eso, el es mi presente ahora- le dijo.

-Entonces, al que no amas es a mi- respondió triste el pelinegro.

-No Ethan, eso no es verdad- dijo algo confundida.

-No nos puedes amar a ambos, deberás de elegir- dijo el rubio dándose vuelta.

-Tú te fuiste maldito cabeza de balón, no tienes derecho a reclamar nada- gritaba furiosa -¡Arnold espera!- grito pero ya era tarde, este ya se había esfumado, se volteó hacia donde estaba su novio el cual la miraba triste y también se esfumó -¡Ethan!- dijo sollozando cayendo al suelo empezando a llorar con más fuerza.

.

.

-¡Helga, amor despierta!- la movió suavemente para que no se asustara.

Abrió lentamente los ojos encontradose con los bellos ojos azules de su novio que la veían con preocupación.

-¿Estas bien cariño?- le pregunto asustado, pues la joven no despertaba, murmuraba cosas que no llegaba a entender y empezaba a llorar.

Ella solo lo abrazó fuerte. El tenía un mal presentimiento, pero no quiso preguntar, solo correspondió el abrazo acariciándole la cabeza para calmarla, aun su respiración era algo agitada.

La acompaño hasta su habitación en donde espero a que se volviera a dormir.

-Eres tan hermosa cuando duermes, todo un divino ángel- susurro acariciando la mejilla de su amada novia -Te amo Geraldine- le beso la frente.

Bajo las escaleras encontrándose con sus suegros a quienes saludo y les comento lo sucedido. La verdad es que Bob también había tenido un mal presentimiento todo el día, pero no le comento nada al muchacho, solo lo calmo y lo llevo hasta su casa.

Al volver vio a su esposa quien también lo veía preocupado, temían porque su niña volviese a sufrir.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Helga no recordaba casi nada después de la película, solo que se había quedado dormida en el sofá con Ethan, pero no entendía como había llegado hasta su cuarto. No le tomo mucha importancia, tal vez cuando llegaron sus padres la cargaron hasta su cuarto.

Se dirigió a ducharse, hoy sería un largo día.

Luego de la ducha y de guardar todo en su mochila bajo hasta la cocina a desayunar con sus padres. Los cuales estaban muy raros, trato de no tomarle mucha importancia y desayunar rápido, se le hacía tarde para el colegio. Los saludo a ambos y estos le desearon un buen día.

Subió hasta su auto y fue por su mejor amiga Lila.

-Buen día Helga- la saludo algo rara, no era el tono alegre que ella siempre usaba.

-Buen día Lila, ¿Qué tienes?- le pregunto algo confundida.

-Oh, no es nada Helga, es que no dormí muy bien-le mintió.

-Como tu digas Lila- le respondió -Vaya que este día será bien largo y raro- pensó y suspirando empezó a conducir.

Lila empezó a charlar más animadamente, al darse cuenta de que la joven se empezaba a poner algo fastidiosa.

Llegaron a la preparatoria en donde se encontraron con sus respectivos novios quienes fueron a saludarlas.

-¿Se lo dijiste?- le pregunto el rubio.

-No, me mataría por decirle algo así- le susurraba la pelirroja.

-Porque crees que me negué a hacerlo cuando me lo pediste- le dijo aterrado de solo pensar en volver a tener a la gran Betsy en su rostro.

-Tranquilo, además Helga ya no es tan impulsiva como antes- trato de calmarlo.

-Oigan, ¿Qué tanto susurran ustedes dos?- grito la rubia que iba atrás abrazada de su fiel novio.

-Ya Geraldine, deben de estar hablando cosas de la boda, o peor aún... De la luna de miel - esto último lo dijo haciendo una cara chistosa de asco la cual la rubia adoraba porque siempre le daba mucha risa.

-Muy gracioso Ethan- lo miro con el ceño fruncido la pelirroja.

-Ya no te enojes, es solo una broma- le guiñó el ojo -Vamos a clases-.

Afuera de la preparatoria, llegaba un joven en motocicleta.

Algunos lo vieron asombrados, las chicas se derretía, pero un chico en especial lo veía con ¿Furia?.

El joven vestía zapatos negros, pantalón del mismo color con cadena a los dos lados, remera blanca, chaqueta de cuero negra y lentes oscuros.

Estaciono su motocicleta y entro al establecimiento como si fuese dueño de este. Más de una suspiro al verlo pasar.

-Estoy triste porque este año no nos toco la misma clase de literatura- quejaba el pelinegro.

-Estamos todo el día juntos Ethan, y compartimos muchas clases.. Ve antes de que se te haga tarde- le dijo la rubia.

Ambos se dieron un corto y tierno beso.

Al igual que Lila y Brainy, ya que ella compartía esa clase con la rubia.

Los hermanastros se retiraron dejando a sus damas en sus salones.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos hacia su salón, Ethan choco hombros con aquel nuevo chico, pero no hizo caso alguno estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Pero Brainy si lo vio y temía que lo que el y Lila pensaban pasara.

.

.

Lila atormentaba a Helga con los preparativos de su boda, estaba tan frustrada que hasta con el mínimo detalle ya hacia un escandalo.

-¡Criminal Lila! Cálmate, eres la señorita perfección y todo saldrá genial- le grito desesperada la rubia.

-Lo siento Helga, es que quiero que todo sea perfecto- dijo apenada.

-Lo se y lo será pero cálmate- le dijo más calmada.

El profesor entro y todos hicieron silencio, en especial las chicas. Mientras este se acomodaba la rubia desvío su vista hacia la ventana que tenía a si lado, era un día nublado, era hermoso.

Alguien golpeo la puerta.

-Pase- dijo el profesor quien tenía la cabeza metida en si maletín.

El joven entro y espero a que el hombre desviada la vista a este, cuando lo hizo le entrego un papel.

-Alumno nuevo eh- le sonrió.

-Así es- contesto el.

-Bien chicos silencio- todos se callaron -Señor, ¿Shortman?- pregunto algo confundido.

Helga salió rápidamente de su transe al escucha aquel apellido.

Sus ojos se dejaron temerosos hacia el joven que estaba al lado de su profesor.

Su corazón se paro unos segundos, y empezó a latir aceleradamente, su respiración se volvió agitada, empezó a sudar frío.

En ese momento aquel chico rubio se saco las gafas dejando ver sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas que se conectaron con aquellos zafiros.

-Arnold- susurro.

-Bien caballero, siéntese que necesito comenzar la clase- le dijo el profesor.

Este hizo caso y se acomodó en unos asientos lejos de la rubia.

Lila había quedado igual de asombrada que Helga, sabia que ellos se encontraría pero no esperaba que fuese tan rápido.

-¿Helga?, ¿Estas bien?- le susurró.

Ella apenas logro asistir.

El resto de la clase paso normal y aburrida, pero Helga no estaba allí.

Su mente aun estaba en shock y viajaba hacia recuerdos. Hasta llegar al sueño borroso que había tenido la noche anterior.

El timbro sonó y ella salió corriendo chocando con su novio.

-Hey Geraldine, ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto asustado, pues en los hermosos ojos de su novia habían pequeñas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-Sí estoy bien, necesito ir al baño... Lila acompáñame- le pidió.

-Esta bien, las esperamos en la cafetería- le grito.

Al entrar al baño exploto.

-¿Por qué diablos tenía que volver? Todo estaba bien son el- gritaba la rubia.

-Helga tranquila- le dijo la pelirroja.

-¿Qué me tranquilice? No puedo Lila, el volvió- las lágrimas al fin salieron.

La pelirroja la abrazo y dejo que llorara toda la rabia que tenía dentro.

Cuando estuvo más calmada se lavo la cara -No dejare que el me atormente de nuevo- dicho esto ambas salieron a la cafetería.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto el pelinegro.

Ella le sonrió y asintió.

Comieron en silencio, nadie decía nada.

El resto del día paso tranquilo, Helga lo pasaría con Ethan así que se sentía bien y al parecer no compartía más clases ese día con aquel rubio.

.

.

-Pataki, Smith- grito el entrenador -Mañana tendremos las pruebas para aceptar nuevos integrantes, ya saben que hemos perdido a algunos chicos así que necesitamos nuevos- les explico.

-Claro profesor, lo sabemos- le dijo el pelinegro.

-Bien como capitanes deberán de hacer las pruebas- le dijo.

-¿En serio? Eso es genial- dijo emocionada la rubia.

-Bien, cuento con ustedes chicos, hasta mañana- los saludo.

Ambos saludaron al hombre y se retiraron.

-¡Hey tórtolos! ¿Quieren que los llevemos?- le grito la rubia.

-No gracias, iremos a caminar un rato aun hay cosas que resolver- le dijo el rubio.

-Ustedes se lo pierden- dijo ella.

Ambos se subieron al auto.

-¿Estaba así por el verdad?- le pregunto el rubio.

-Sí, temo por ellos amor.. Con Arnold de regreso todo cambiara- le dijo la pelirroja.

.

.

-¿Te quedas en mi casa?- le pregunto la rubia.

-Si amor, así planeamos las jugadas para los novatos de mañana- le sonrió maleficamente.

Ella sonrió.

Ambos llegaron a la casa de rubia.

-¿Quieres té princesa?- pregunto el pelinegro.

-No cambias más- río ella -Claro lo que sea-.

Tocaron la puerta y el abrió.

-Hola- saludo el joven.

-Creo que me equivoque de casa- respondió el rubio al ver a aquel chico que le abrió.

-¿A quien buscabas?- le pregunto confundido.

-La casa de los Pataki- le respondió el.

-¿Quién es amor?- dijo Helga acercándose a la puerta.

-Un chico, creó que busca a tu papá- le respondió.

Ella confunda se acercó más para poder ver a la persona que estaba afuera.

La sangre se le congelo en ese momento.

-Hola Helga- dijo sacándose las gafas.

-Arnold- dejo escapar de entre sus labios como un leve susurro pero que llego a los oídos de ambos chicos.

Ethan al escuchar aquel nombre su rostro cambio, frunció el seño y miro a aquel joven rubio con rabia.

 ** _Hola chicos.._**

 ** _Antes de esto quiero disculparme por no actualizar en bastante tiempo jeje._**

 ** _También informarles que estaré actualizando mis otros fics también, paciencia je. No me maten con la vieja betsy que aun tengo que terminar las historias xD._**

 ** _También quiero dedicar este capitulo con la llegada de nuestro cabezón a mi amada madre maléfica que hoy esta de cumpleaños FELIZ CUMPLE ELI ≧ω≦ te mentí si lo iba a subir muajajaja.._**

 ** _También me disculpo si hay algún error, me duele la cabeza y la vista me esta molestando un poco así que no podre revisarlo mil disculpas pero tengo los ojos súper rojos me arden je._**

 ** _Vannesa G. Palos: Hola Vane, bueno al fin volvió el cabezón, a ver que pasara ahora jaja._**

 ** _Si la verdad es que no quieto hacer sufrir a mi Ethan, le tome mucho cariño xD pego a ver que pasa quien sabe jaja._**

 ** _Serenitymoon20: Hola Serenity, espero que estés bien, extraño tus actualizaciones ￣へ￣ toy triste jeje._**

 ** _Y si, era el maldito cabezón, rayos no quería que lo sacaran xD no me salió wuuu ahora estoy más triste y frustrada ≥﹏≤ jajaja._**

 ** _Espero que te guste ^_^.._**

 ** _Yakumin: De nada hermana, para servirte.. Atte Helga xD.._**

 ** _Si era el cabezón, otra más que lo saco ya estoy llorando ja._**

 ** _Ahora no se ve mucho pero en los siguientes capítulos veremos a un Brainy más protector de Helga, ya que el es su mejor amigo._**

 ** _Oh tu fic, acabo de revisar y ya has actualizado, yo pensé que no porque no me han llegado las notificaciones rayos jeje ya me voy a poner a leerlo y si yo estoy haciendo sufrir a Arnoldo en todos mis fics maldito cabeza de balón, te toca sufrir jeje._**

 ** _Espero que te siga gustando._**

 ** _Anjiluz: Jaja, si lo se, Justo iba a actualizar en ese momento y vi un correo con tu comentario y la cara de Helga y la mía ni te contamos xD pero bueno como ella dijo "Todo sea por mía fans, no me puedo negar" jeje._**

 ** _Oye debes de tener cuidado, leí tu historia pero creó que no se agrego mi comentario, mi Internet andaba mal así que lo volveré a comentar por las dudas jeje._**

 ** _Me encanta, necesito más capítulos por favor esta muy genial._**

 ** _Y si, yo también lo ahorcare._**

 ** _Eli-Mont: Por haberme dicho todo lo que dijiste esta mañana te hice sufrir u.u si lo lea a hacer bobis era mi regalo y espero que te guste je y si no pos te aguanta xD jaja.. Espero que la hayas pasado genial hoy querida madre.. Por cierto muchas preguntas no las pienso responder xD y ahí tenes quien era, es tu amado Arnoldo._**

 ** _elisa20da: Hay que ver que pasa ahora que el volvió jaja.. Yo tampoco quiero que sufra Ethan :( no es justo, porque tuvo que volver -_- jaja._**

 ** _Feliz diciembre a todos, también quería preguntarle si les gustaría no se digo ahora que viene Navidad estaba pensando en subir un One Shot por la fecha, ¿Ustedes que dice? Jeje espero que les guste la idea.._**

 ** _Bueno gente hermosa, los dejo mis cabezones hasta pronto._**

 ** _Saludos *-*/_**


	9. Tu regreso es mi tormento

_**Capítulo 8: "Tu regreso es mi tormento".**_

-Hola Helga- dijo sacándose las gafas.

-Arnold- dejo escapar de entre sus labios como un leve susurro, pero que llego a los oídos de ambos chicos.

Ethan al escuchar aquel nombre su rostro cambio, frunció el ceño y miro a aquel joven rubio con rabia.

-¿Como estas Helga?- pregunto sonriendo y sacándose las gafas oscuras, sin duda sabia que era ella.. Esos intensos ojos azules los reconocería en cualquier lado.

Pero la rubia no respondió, estaba aun en shock al ver a aquel rubio que tanto había amado y esperado. Se veía tan distinto a como era el.

Su cabello lo llevaba peinado hacia atrás, era más alto, algo bronceado y sin duda un cuerpo muy bien trabajado, y sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda que aun tenían el poder de apoderarse de los suyos.

-¿Helga?- dijo el pelinegro.

-¿Ah?- solo eso pudo articular al escuchar la voz de su novio al cual volteo a ver.

Ethan solo señaló con la vista a Arnold quien estaba aun sonriéndole e ignorando al pelinegro.

-Oh si- dijo al darse cuenta -¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto fríamente, tenía un mar de sentimientos luchando en su pecho.

-¿No es obvio?- pregunto irónicamente el rubio -Regrese-.

-¿Y que quieres que haga?- pregunto sarcástica -¿Te aplaudo o que?- en su tono se podía percibir un poco de rencor -O no espera, ya se.. Te haré una fiesta de bienvenida- frunció el ceño.

-Me alegra saber que no has cambiado nada Helga- sonrió aun más.

-Te equivocas hermano, yo cambie y mucho- apretó sus dientes y frunció aun más su ceño.

-Lo que tu digas Helga.. Solo pasaba para decirte que volví por lo que es mio- se colocó sus gafas nuevamente, pero antes dio una mirada amenazadora Ethan el cual no aparto la vista de ira hacia el.

-¿De que diablos hablas?- pregunto confundía y furiosa.

-Vaya que mala memoria tienes Pataki, es mejor lo recuerdes pronto.. Te veré en clases- subió a su moto y partió.

-¿Qué rayos fue todo eso Helga?- dijo el pelinegro.

Eso no era bueno, Ethan solo la llamaba Helga cuando estaba verdaderamente enojado.

-No lo se, ¿Me viste cara de adivina? No se que se trae entre manos el gusano ese- trato de sonar lo más convincente posible pero era en vano, si había alguien que se había dedicado de tiempo completo en conocerla ese era Ethan.

-Como tu digas Helga, ya debo irme- dijo enfadado.

-Hey espera, aún no hemos visto las jugadas para los nuevos novatos- lo tomo del brazo pero el le dedico una mirada nada agradable que hizo que ella lo soltara -Como sea- dijo enfadada.

-No vemos mañana- se despidió tomando su mochila y depositando un cálido y dulce beso en la mejilla de la rubia quien tenía el entrecejo fruncido al igual que el.

Ella no dijo nada.. El solo salió.

De ambos lados de la puerta, los dos frustrados apretaron sus puños.

La rubia corrió hacia su cuarto, azotando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas. Maldijo con todas las palabras que conocía a Arnold.

-Maldito estúpido cabeza de balón.. ¿Por qué tenías que volver?- dijo sollozando en su almohada.

.

.

Mientras tanto Ethan caminaba frustrado por las calles de Hillwood hasta su hogar.

-¿Se lo dijiste?- le pregunto el rubio al ver que su hermanastro había llegado.

-No, no pude.. Nos interrumpieron- explico enfadado.

-¿Así que ya lo viste?- pregunto algo nervioso.

-¿Tú sabías?- le dijo aun más enfadado.

-Lo vimos ayer con Lila, pero no dijimos nada porque pensamos que nos habíamos equivocado-explico encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Eres un idiota hermano, al menos debiste haberme advertido para estar preparado!- le grito el pelinegro.

-Oye tranquilo, se que estas frustrado yo también lo estoy- dijo mientras se dejaba caer sobre el sofá.

-¿Y tú por qué?- pregunto confundido.

-Cuando teníamos nueve años, Arnold estaba enamorado de Lila y temo que el de nuevo lo este- suspiro pesadamente.

-Pero Lila y tu se casaran- dijo tirándose en el sofá al lado del rubio.

-Tu lo viste, Arnold ya no es más aquel niño de nueve año y si antes ya era "todo una galán" ahora aun más lo es- apretó sus dientes.

-Tranquilo hermano, Lila te ama- le animo.

-Y Helga a tí- le sonrió.

-Lo dudo mucho Brainy- dijo desanimado.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó curioso.

-Nada, olvídalo- se paro dirigiéndose perezosamente hasta su cuarto.

Mientras era seguido por la mirada triste y preocupada de su hermano.

Al llegar a su habitación Ethan se tiro en su cama, tomo una foto de Helga y el que tenía en su mesa de luz.

-Se que este día podía llegar.. Pero nada me preparo para esto, ¿Como luchar contra tu pasado? Siendo que a el lo amaste como jamás amaras a nadie- susurro mientras acariciaba la adorable imagen de su novia.

Sin duda el se había enamorado profundamente de Helga, y ahora con la nueva llegada de la única persona que podría arruinar toda su felicidad debía de luchar por aquel amor que le tenía.

Tomo un objeto que saco de su mochila, jugaba con el entre sus dedos -No dejare que gane, luchare por tí Geraldine- dijo decidido, dejando el objeto junto con la foto en su mesa y dejándose vencer por el sueño.

.

.

Era un día muy hermoso, aunque la cara de Helga no lo reflejaba en lo absoluto. Toda la noche había tenido pesadillas con Arnold y Ethan, apenas había podido descansar.

Ethan también estaba igual que su novia, su mente le había pasado malas jugadas durante toda la noche. Aunque sorprendentemente estaba lleno de energía y decidido a luchar.

Llegaron al mismo tiempo al colegio, al parecer la rubia no venía de muy buen humor y el pelinegro lo noto a leguas.

Solo se saludaron, no dijeron más nada. Era mejor evitar a Pataki mientras se le pasaba su mal humor.

El día paso aburrido hasta que llego la hora de deportes, una de las materias favoritas de la rubia y aun más porque podría desahcerse de toda su furia.

Y así fue, uno por uno fueron pasando, mientras probaban como bateaban, lanzaban o simplemente eran ponchados por Helga.

Ethan solo admiraba a la increíble chica hermosa que tenía como novia y como se descargaba con la adrenalina que le provocaba aquel deporte que ambos amaban.

-El siguiente en la es... - miro a la rubia -Arnold Shortman- dijo entre dientes.

Se quedo petrificada, con solo escuchar aquel nombre no podía reaccionar, se dio una de sus bofetadas mentales que hacia tiempo ya no se daba para poder reaccionar, sacudió su cabeza.

-¿Es broma verdad?- dijo al ver a aquel rubio bajar de las gradas.

-Es mio- dijo Ethan tomando el bate que tenía Helga.

Ella no dijo nada, con solo ver la mirada fría de su novio sintió escalofríos.

-Bueno niño rudo, veamos de que estas hecho- dijo el pelinegro posicionandose en la base.

El rubio solo sonrío de lado y se dedicó a hacer lanzamientos.

Helga aun no creía lo que estaban viendo sus ojos -¿Desde cuando Arnold eran tan buen jugador.?- se preguntaba a si misma.

Y así fue como comenzó una guerra entre Arnold y Ethan.

El juego estaba tan interesante que nadie quería pararlos, el entrenador estaba aun más asombrado con ambos jóvenes, sin duda el equipo llegaría lejos ese año con ellos en el.

Pero Helga se daba cuenta de que ambos se estaban lastimando físicamente.

Tanto Ethan como Arnold ya no podían más, entonces decidió intervenir.

-¡Ya, listo!- grito la rubia -Paren- les dio una mirada fulminante a la cual ambos decidieron dejar su rivalidad.

-Eso es todo por hoy, mañana colocaremos las lista- dijo el entrenado -Pataki, Smith a las ducha y los quiero en mi oficina- les indicó -El resto de ustedes también vayan a las duchas- dijo retirándose.

-¡Geraldine!- la llamo.

-Vete a duchar Ethan, luego hablaremos- dijo seria.

Se dirigía hacia las duchas, pero antes le dio una mirada fulminante y penetrante al rubio con cabeza de balón quien se sobaba el brazo hasta que sintió aquella mirada clavada en el.

El pelinegro la imito y se dirigió hacia las duchas, seguido de un muy enfadado y adolorido Arnold y el resto del equipo.

Todos se terminaron de duchar rápido, algunos tomaban clases extracurriculares para tener crédito para la universidad.

Ethan espero a que cierto rubio saliera de la regadera.

-Oye estúpido, ¿Qué quieres con Helga?- le grito una vez que salió.

El solo lo miro un momento como analizándolo -¿Y tú quien eres?- pregunto desafiante.

-El novio idiota- le grito aun más furioso.

-Ya lo veremos- le sonrió a medias colocándose sus gafas.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto algo nervioso pero sin cambiar el tono de voz, pues el ya sabia muy bien a lo que se refería.

-Ya lo veras- sentenció saliendo como todo un ganador.

Helga caminaba hacia la entrada de los vestidores masculinos en busca de su novio cuando se encontró a Arnold saliendo de este quien traía una mirada de victoria, que dejo muy confundida a la joven.

-Vamos- dijo desviando la mirada y topandose con los hermosos zafiros de su novio a quien tomo de la mano y arrastro hasta la oficina del entrenador.

.

.

Al llegar empezaron a debatir entre cuales de todos los jóvenes que se habían presentado para ingresar en el equipo iban a estar en el.

Hasta llegar al momento en donde hablarían de Arnold.

Ambos capitanes se negaron rotundamente, por más que el chico parecía ser un muy buen jugador, seria la perdición del equipo. Aun así, la última palabra la tenía el entrenador, quien había quedado asombrado con la habilidad que había demostrado el joven durante la prueba.

Ambos jóvenes se veían preocupados entre ellos.

La llegada de este nuevo joven traería muchos problemas entre ellos.

Luego de salir de la oficina del entrenador fueron en busca de sus amigos, ambos iban callados sin decir nada, aislados en sus propios pensamientos.

-Debo ir al baño, le dices a Lila que me encuentre allá- dijo la rubia, quien empezaba a sentirse algo mal.

El solo asintió y siguió caminando.

Helga seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos mientras se diría hacia el baño, iba tan concentrada que no veía por donde caminaba, hasta que...

-¡Oye idiota, ve por donde vas!- grito mientras se sobaba la cabeza con los ojos aún cerrados.

-Veo que por más que los años pasen no perdemos la costumbre de andar chocando-dijo una voz grave.

-"Esa voz"- pensó y abrió los ojos encontrándose con aquellos esmeralda que ella muy bien conocía -Ah, eres tu- dijo tratando de restarle importancia y volviéndose a poner de pie.

-Si, soy yo, ¿Quién más?- su mirada era penetrante, como queriendo atravesar a Helga, lo cual la ponía bastante incomoda.

-Como sea, debo irme- Dijo algo nerviosa.

El solo rio por lo bajo mientras veía como la joven huía de el.

Al ingresar al baño se encontró con alguien a quien no había visto ya hacia unos años, quedo petrificada al ver aquellos ojos que la veían con indiferencia y frialdad.

Aquella joven salió rozando a la rubia, quien ahora se encontraba aun más confundida de lo que ya estaba con la llegada de Arnold.

Lila llego rápidamente y se encontró con su mejor amiga sentada en el suelo y los ojos cristalinos.

Una escena que no era muy común en ella, y muchos menos en un lugar tan arriesgado como el baño de un colegio.

No pregunto nada, solo la abrazo y se quedaron así unos minutos hasta que la rubia decidió separarse y levantarse.

Se lavo la cara y salieron como si nada hubiera sucedido.

.

.

-¿Qué harás?- preguntaba un rubio de gafas.

-No lo se hermano, solo espero no perderla- respondió el pelinegro.

Ambos se callaron al ver llegar a sus novias.

Los cuartos se dirigieron hasta la salida, Lila le pidió a Brainy que la acompañara para dejar a sus amigos a solas.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?- le pregunto Ethan.

-No, prefiero ir sola, necesito hacer unas cosas- dijo desviando la vista del joven para que no se diera cuenta de que mentía.

-Bien, nos vemos luego- le deposito un cálido y dulce beso en la mejilla de su amada y se fue en dirección opuesta cabizbajo.

Ella comenzó a caminar lentamente y sin rumbo preciso.

Camino y camino por las calles de su hermosa cuidad.

No sabia que hora era ni en donde esta, solo era ella y sus pensamientos.

Para cuando al fin se percató de a donde había llegado se rió, era obvio que terminaría en aquel lugar, no por nada sus sueños siempre la llevaban hasta el.

Aquel roble que siempre la perseguía.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí- aquella voz de nuevo, detrás de ella como tantas veces lo soñó.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto ella.

-Eso debería de preguntar yo- dijo el.

-Es un país libre cabeza de balón, y es un parque público- dijo sarcásticamente.

-Sabes a que me refiero- dijo algo molesto.

-El parque siempre ha sido mi lugar favorito, no es ningún secreto- mintió -¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- su voz empezaba a entrecortarse.

-Dime- dijo curioso.

-¿Por qué después de tantos años.. tenías que volver?- pregunto con sus ojos llorosos mirando fijamente a las iniciales que aun permanecían intactas en aquel árbol.

 **Mis amados cabeza de balones..**

 **Bien que mejor manera de comenzar mi nuevo año en FanFiction que con un nuevo capítulo de "Corazón de León"..**

 **Si gente hermosa, Maca esta de regreso para torturarlos y alegrarles el rato con mis historias je.**

 **Les cuento que al fin me puse a terminar este capitulo que en teoría debería de haber estado terminado hace unos días pero lamentablemente recibí la terrible noticia de que nuestro amado actor Alan Rickman nos ha dejado ●︿●.. Amo a Harry Potter y crecí viendo actuar a este gran hombre en el papel de Snape así que se imaginaran como estuve, pero bueno hay que seguir adelante y gracias a todas las películas grandiosas que nos dejo es que puedo recordarlo con amor.**

 **Mil gracias a todas las personas que me aguantaron por no haber actualizado, se que me hice del rogar como saben decir acá cuando uno se tarda jaja xD pero bueno entre problemas y problemas cuando uno tiene tiempo y ánimos escribe de a poco.**

 **Pero es nuevo año, y yo planeo seguir con mis historias y con nuevas que se me han ido ocurriendo a lo largo de este tiempo porque de por si tengo varias ya archivadas jeje.**

 **Espero que les guste y un saludo especial a cada uno de ustedes espero que hayan pasado unas hermosas fiestas y que este nuevo inicio sea el mejor para todos.**

 **Disculpen por no agradecer a cada uno pero bueno se me hizo algo de lío y estoy inspirada así que estoy adelantando historias.**

 **Los adoro y espero seguir leyéndolos a todos.**

 **Saludos * - */**


	10. Serás mía (parte I)

_**Capítulo 9: Serás mía (Parte I)**_

Helga miraba fijamente las iniciales que estaban talladas en el aquel roble, sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse a causa de las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de ellos gracias a los diversos sentimientos encontrados al haberle preguntado a aquel joven, a quien había esperado durante tantos años.

-Es una historia muy larga- soltó él.

-¿Qué historia?- pregunto ella con la voz entre cortada.

-Una que sabrás en su tiempo- dijo serio.

-Han pasado cinco años Arnold, ¿No crees que ya es tiempo?- se secaba sus ojos con las manos, no quería que la viera vulnerable.

-No, aun no.. Debo irme- dio media vuelta y Helga lo imito.

-¿Hasta cuando vas a huir?- le grito.

-No se de que hablas, no estoy huyendo de nada- se colocó sus gafas y empezó a caminar.

-Claro que lo haces, eres un maldito cobarde- el rubio se dio vuelta al escuchar eso y pudo ver como esos hermosos ojos azules intensos llenos de lágrimas de dolor.

-Te aseguro que no soy ningún cobarde- y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo antes de ella volviera a decir algo.

Helga se dejo vencer y cayó en el pasto sollozando. Se apoyó en el árbol, tomando sus piernas y su cabeza entre ellas rodeada de sus brazos.

Empezaba a hacer frío, no sabia cuanto había estado ahí. Levanto levemente la cabeza y vio a un joven de gafas quien tenía una mirada melancólica, este le entregaba una chaqueta. Helga la tomo con pena y se la coloco. Caminaron en silencio hacia la casa de la rubia, quiso decir algo pero él negó con la cabeza en cuanto ella abrió la boca, la dejo en la entrada, le deposito un dulce beso en su mejilla y se retiró con paso firme pero triste.

Se maldijo todo el camino hasta su cuarto y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su cama. Los ojos los tenía hinchados y la cabeza le dolía. Lentamente se fue quedando dormida.

.

.

Los pequeños rayos de luz que atravesaban la cortina de su ventana le indicaban que ya había amanecido y su alarma empezaría a sonar en cualquier momento.

Se levantó y el mundo le dio vueltas, aun le dolía la cabeza. Camino hasta la ducha y permaneció ahí por algunos minutos que le parecieron horas.

Miro su clóset, no tenía ánimos de vestirse así que tomo lo primero que sus ojos captaron, se peino y tomo unas gafas oscuras. Salió de su cuarto arrastrando su mochila hasta la salida, no dijo nada, solo salió en silencio ignorando los saludos de buenos días de su familia.

Se colocó sus audífonos, su mochila al hombro y camino por las frías calles de Hillwood hasta la secundaria.

Lila la vio llegar, y se acercó a ella -Hola Helga- saludo alegre, pero no obtuvo respuesta -Dije- le saco un audífono -Hola Helga- sonrió.

La rubia la miro -Ah, Hola Lila- saludo sin ganas.

-¿Qué te sucede.. Y por qué usas gafas oscuras?- era más que obvio que algo le pasaba, pues no le grito al haberla sacado de sus pensamientos.

Camino ignorando a Lila a quien solo le dio una mirada rápida y siguió dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Llego a su primera clase, y se dejó desplomar en el asiento. Esperaba ver a Ethan entrar por esas puertas en cualquier momento, pero no fue así.

Paso todo el día de clase en clase y en el receso fue hasta el árbol más aislado de toda la preparatoria a comer una manzana y leer un libro. No se sentía de humor, y se preguntaba una y otra vez porque su novio no había asistido a clases.

-Hola- saludo el joven rubio.

Helga levanto la vista de su libro y al verlo solo lo ignoro Y volvió a su lectura.

-¿Podemos hablar?- le pregunto, pero otra vez no obtuvo respuesta alguna -¿Quieres o no saber la historia?- subió un poco el tono de su voz.

-Haz lo que quieras, me da igual- se levantó y empezó a caminar dejando al rubio molesto y confundido a la vez.

.

.

Vagaba por los pasillo dirigiéndose a su próxima clase cuando un joven la tomo del brazo -Vaya, vaya Pataki.. El buen samaritano de Arnold ya no es tan inocente como antes eh- empezó a reírse.

-Suéltame estúpido- jalo su brazo para zafarse del amarre del chico.

-Ya no eres tan temeraria como cuando eramos niño- sonrió a medias.

-Suéltame- grito la joven.

Un gran puño dio con la cara del joven que sostenía agarrada a Helga -Qué la sueltes te dijo- tomo a la joven rubia y la coloco detrás de él.

Quedo impactada al ver que quien la estaba defendiendo no era ni más ni menos que el mismo Arnold.

-Bueno, al parecer me equivoque.. El buen samaritano todavía existe en tí- se paro -Así es como recibes a tu viejo amigo- lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Hace tiempo que ya no somos amigos Gerald- dijo seriamente el rubio.

-Gracias.. Entonces no me sentiré mal por hacer esto- le devolvió el golpe.

Y así comenzó una pelea entre ambos jóvenes, hasta que Helga reacciono y trato de separarlos pero antes de hacerlo dos chicos se metieron y separaron a Arnold y Gerald.

-Basta Arnold, vamos- le dijo Lila que estaba al lado del joven que sostenía al rubio.

-Aléjate de mi novia Johannsen- le grito él joven que lo había tomado.

-Yo no soy tu enemigo Smith, es él- señaló al chico con cabeza de balón.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo- lo tomo del cuello y lo llevo hacia la pared -Y no la vuelvas a tocar o te vas a arrepentir el resto de tu miserable vida- los hermosos ojos azules de Ethan ardían de irá y odio hacia el joven moreno.

Su novia lo tomo del brazo -Ya Ethan- y se lo llevo lejos dejando al moreno riendo.

-Suéltame Helga- le dijo el pelinegro.

-¿Dónde diablos estabas?- le grito la rubia.

-Y a tí que te importa, ahora que él está aquí ya no me necesitaras- los ojos del joven empezaron a cristalizarse.

-Ethan- susurro Helga al ver esos hermosos ojos llenos de lágrimas a punto de escapar de ellos.

-Olvídalo- se alejó lentamente hasta su salón.

Helga se quedo ahí, petrificada sin saber que hacer, sin saber como fue que eso paso.

Ver esos dos grandes océanos llenarse de agua la había afectado más que nada en este mundo. ¿A caso empezaba a sentir algo más fuerte por Ethan?.

Era lógico, era de esperarse que eso sucediera. Pero y.. ¿Ahora qué haría?, con Arnold cerca temía perder a su chico.

"Arnold" pensó y miro hacia todos lados buscando al portador de una gran cabeza de balón. Pero al parecer ya se había ido a su clase también.

Camino hasta la parte trasera del colegio, se sentó atrás de uno de los bote de basura como cuando era niña. Suspiro pesadamente, inclinando su cabeza hacia el cielo esperando preguntarle ¿Qué hacer?. Pero de su lugar se encontró con un joven rubio de gafas -¿Qué demo...-.

-¡No me golpees!- grito cubriéndose el rostro y riendo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Brainy?- le pregunto molesta.

-¿A caso te olvidas que soy tu mejor amigo y que se tus escondites? Vamos Helga, yo era tu sombra.. Te conozco mejor que nadie- se sentó a su lado.

-Brainy, quiero estar sola- le dijo con un tono algo triste.

En ese momento el joven se puso de pie de un salto -No, lo que ahora necesitas es un gran mantecado y a tu fiel amigo- le extendió la mano -¿Vamos My Lady- hizo una reverencia.

La joven rodó los ojos, pero divertida dejo escapar una risita.

-¿Tomo eso como un si?- sonrió.

-Esta bien, solo si tu pagas- grito mientras se echaba a correr.

-Oye, eso es trampa- grito él mientras la seguía.

Los observaba, en su rostro se podía ver reflejada la tristeza a pesar de que siempre trae consigo sus gafas oscuras que no permitían ver con claridad sus ojos.

-Tranquilo, solo son amigos.. Los mejores- dijo una dulce voz detrás de él que hizo que se volteara.

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?- le pregunto.

-Porque él es todo mio- pudo ver confusión del rubio ante esto y dio una gran carcajada -Arnold, Brainy es mi prometido y hermano del novio de Helga.. Es mejor que no te metas, ella ya sufrió demasiado por tu ausencia- su semblante se convertía en serio.

-Lo siento Lila, pero nadie sabe por lo que pase y estoy aquí por ella- respondió fríamente -No trates de que cambie de opinión, solo pierdes tu tiempo-.

Lila no dijo nada, solo vio partir a su viejo compañero de la infancia. Preguntándose que fue aquello paso, que hizo que se convirtiera en lo que es ahora.

¿Quién diría que el gran samaritano de Arnold Shortman se convertiría en un rebelde? De seguro quien se hubiera atrevido a decirlo lo hubiera tomado como un demente.

Sin embargo ahí estaba, al frente de ella aquel Arnold de diecisiete años y ya no el de nueve. Ya no había rastro alguno de aquel niño. Ya ni su sonrisa quedaba.

.

.

.

Luego de una tarde de risas y charlas con su mejor amigo, Helga ya se sentía algo más animada.

Pero ahora debería afrontar a Arnold y a Ethan.

Camino hasta el viejo roble, esperando encontrarlo ahí, como siempre lo encontraba el sus sueños.

Pero no estaba, y la noche caía y con ella el frío helado viento la acompañaba. Decidió que era mejor ir a casa, luego hablaría con ambos jóvenes.

Mientras caminaba sentía que alguien la perseguía, se dio vuelta incontables de veces. Incluso pensó en correr, pero mantuvo la calma. Llego y se encerró en su habitación, sin cenar, sin saludar a su familia.

La llegada de Arnold no solo había afectado su relación con su novio, también con su familia y su conducta. Volvía a ser la misma niña de nueve años.

Mientras daba vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir, se le ocurrió una loca idea. Algo que no había hecho hace más de cinco años.

Tomo su chaqueta y salió por la ventana. Camino unas cuantas calles hasta llegar a la antigua y desolada casona. La observo con añoranza, acaricio la escalera por la cual había trepado incontable de veces.

Escaló lentamente, pensando si era lo correcto. Al llegar a la azotea, admiro la vista que se podía obtener de gran parte de la hermosa ciudad.

Estaba tan descuidada como el resto de la casa, se aproximó hasta el gran ventanal que daba al cuarto de Arnold, pero no se podía ver con claridad.

De repente unas grandes manos la tomaron de los hombros dándola vuelta topandose con aquellas hermosas esmeraldas y a pocos centímetros de su boca...

 **Hola cabezones!.. ¿Me extrañaron? ¿No? ¿Nadie?..**

 **Ni modos, yo tampoco los extrañe u.u jaja a quien engaño.. Los súper extrañe.**

 **Gente disculpen.. Ente el colegio, exámenes y el trabajo.. Uno apenas le queda para respirar.**

 **Pero bueno, a petición de mi maravillosa amiga Serenity a quien le dedico este capítulo es que vuelvo a escribir.**

 **También Serenity, muchas felicidades porque hace un mes justamente hoy ella cumplió un maravilloso año junto a nosotros deleitandonos con sus maravillosas historias y esperamos que jamás nos dejes amiga porque son increíbles.**

 **Gracias también a todos por la paciencia y por seguir acompañándome.**

 **Les aseguro que no voy a dejar fanfiction, no esta en mis planes hacer, no al menos sin darles un final a mis historias porque es lo que menos puedo hacer por ustedes por ese gran apoyo que siempre me dan.**

 **Bien, nos leemos pronto, se los prometo.**

 **Un gran abrazo y saludos a todos.**

 **Que tengan una linda semana * - - */**


End file.
